


A Sweet Collection

by TastingLatte



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Baking, F/M, One Hell of a Butler, Secret Relationship, Victorian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 41,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TastingLatte/pseuds/TastingLatte
Summary: A collection of Victorian inspired themed mini-stories about our favorite cooks: Sebastian and Mey-Rin.What starts with a Victorian Sponge Cake, continues through a whole cookbook of meals and sugary sweets. How can baking a simple cake propel them into a series of secret baking sessions? Only the secret ingredients will tell that tale...





	1. Victorian Sponge Cake

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a big baker, mainly because I don't have a kitchen that warrants all the fancy stuff - like counters and space. But enough about my lack of baking - let's talk about the Phantomhive kitchen. It's big and sometimes a bit messy. *thanks Bard.* And has enough room to really make some sweet, sweet... sweets. I mean, Sebastian is in there - so ya know, one sweet down. *puts the cake down* 
> 
> So The Sweet Collection is a collection inspired by Victorian Sweets and Pastries, and a few hearty meals in there to balance it all - apparently, you can't live on sweets along... challenge accepted though. And all our favorite cooks are here - Sebastian and Mey-Rin. Oh, and a small dose of Nina Hopkins (a request...). Ahem... drum roll please... A Sweet Collection!
> 
> Oh... one more thing before you bite into that sugary coma... these chapters are long. You're very, very, welcome.

Victorian Sponge Cake

Mey-Rin gasped a bit as the spoon seemed to slip out of her hand, slowly, clattering toward the counter. Startled, she pulled her hand back, stepped back, making her bump into the solid man behind her.

"Oh my goodness! I am so sorry Mister Sebastian! Oh god the bowl!" she squealed as she both apologized and watched in horror as the bowl of cream filling tipped almost onto her front and on the floor. She stilled and gasped again; the perfectly gloved hands and enough tantalizing skin of Mister Sebastian wrapped around her and caught the bowl as it tipped almost all the way over.

"I apologize Mey-Rin," he said. She felt the familiar prickle of a nose-bleed and the goose-bumps raise on the back of her neck where his breath breezed over it. "I should have announced my presence better."

"No! No… I - I shouldn't be here!" she replied and turned around, and now bumped into him again - this time she was facing him, his arms still on either side of her, although the bowl was safe and there was no need to have his arms near her. "Oh god! I am… I can't… Oh damn!"

His perfectly schooled expression seemed to break for a moment as she pushed her hand over her nose and he watched the blush spread from her cheeks to her forehead, and around her neck. He raised an eyebrow at the language, or lack there of, and he listened as her heartbeat accelerated. All the things he was used to seeing when he looked at the Maid. All the things that made him pause and look at her longer, wondering why he had such an effect on her. He was a man, and there was plenty of them going around at the Phantomhive Manor, but she only seemed to have the acute reaction when he was near her, or simply talked to her at times. He lifted his lips a bit and watched as she struggled to find an exit from where his arms were still beside her. She finally looked up.

"Mister Sebastian? Please… please let me go."

He looked at her and knew she only saw an outline, if that. Her eyesight otherwise was perfect when needed to be, but she had let herself be blinded by the heavy lenses of glasses that made her job - being a Maid - absolutely impossible. He plucked them off and held them in his fingers, surprised to see the warm brown eyes wide with astonishment, fear, and lust. Seeing a way out, Mey-Rin dashed to his right, open now since his hand held her glasses. He turned and watched as she grabbed a towel and pressed it to her face. She turned a bit and he saw tears pricking her eyes before she turned and fled up the stairs.

"Curious," Sebastian breathed as he listened to her continue to run all the way up to the fourth floor, their quarters below the roof. He folded the glasses and placed them on the window sill, above where she had been standing. He looked around and frowned. "What were you doing up at 3 in the morning?"

Mey-Rin bit her lip as she sat on her bed. Her nose had stopped bleeding but she felt the blush still tainting her skin. It was stupid to be up so early. It was stupid to be so surprised Mister Sebastian would not have found her. He was the most efficient out of all the Phantomhive servants.

* * *

"So dumb! You should have waited until everyone was gone to bed… or not done it!" she scolded herself. She fell back into the small pillow and stared at the ceiling. "He probably would have thought it was for the Master anyway."

She rolled over and frowned as she caught the clock, ticking softly, by her bed. It would go off in two hours. She would have a total of three hours of sleep, if she was lucky. She had slept restlessly when they all had gone to bed, listening to Finny and Bard play a round of cards down the hallway and was sure that the footfalls she heard was Mister Sebastian, the muffled stern tone was asking them to be quiet, because soon she didn't hear them anymore. But the footfalls came back and seemed to stop nearby. Mister Sebastian had a suite of rooms further down the hall and around the corner, so it made sense he walked past her door, but to pause? Again she analyzed it, and found herself blinking at the clock, now 30 minutes past when she had rushed back into her bedroom.

A light knock on her door made her sit up.

"Y… yes?"

"Mey-Rin?" the muffled voice of Master Sebastian said. "Are you… awake?"

"Obviously," she whispered and then looked at her state of dress and blushed. She got up and realized she still was wearing the long gown she had been wearing when he had caught her in the kitchen. "I am."

"May I come in?"

"Ah… oh! Yes," she said as she rushed to the door and pulled it open as he was opening it as well. "Sorry."

"Please, stop apologizing. You don't have to be sorry - you have nothing to be sorry about."

She opened her mouth and shut it, nodding. "Ah… you… you wished to talk to me?"

Sebastian stood just inside her room and looked at her. "I interrupted you while you made something. Some kind of sweet by the ingredients."

"It wasn't anything. I shouldn't be down in the kitchen."

"What were you preparing?"

Mey-Rin lifted her eyes and saw he was curious, was really asking, as if he didn't know. Why was he not scolding her for leaving so quickly and not cleaning up? Why was he not even showing he was irritated? She sucked in a breath and slowly let it out. "Something… something I wanted to make for a … cake."

"Yes, I gathered it was for a cake."

"Victorian Sponge Cake, Mister Sebastian!" she almost shouted and clamped her hands on her mouth and blushed.

He slowly smiled and stepped a bit more in the room, nodding his head, his eyes distant as if he was searching his mind. "I haven't made that in some years, but yes… the creame. I should have guessed by the consistency. A nice cake for afternoon tea, paired just so with some fresh fruits... delightful." He looked at her for a moment and closed the door. "I do like the way the creame tastes. It's one of the things I actually enjoy."

Mey-Rin felt faint as he stepped closer to her. He was taller and towered over her, but he didn't mean to, it was simply he was tall and always looked so menacing in his all black Butler suit. But now, with rolled up and pinned shirt and it slightly undone around his neck, and only in his black suit pants and shiny shoes, she didn't seem to be too threatened as he stepped even closer. Just felt very much as if her heart would run out of her chest and she would be left in a heap at his feet.

"And who, may I ask, was this treat for?" He leaned a bit down and smiled, almost as if he knew, wanted her to confirm it, wanted to know if he could pounce on her.

Mey-Rin swallowed and his eyes drifted to her neck for a moment and then back to her face. "You," she managed to whispered as she chocked on the air that wasn't coming fast enough into her lungs. "The cake was for you, Mister Sebastian."

"Mmm… yes, a favorite of mine," he whispered back. "Too bad you ran away before you could finish… it."

Mey-Rin's back hit the wall and he took a step and suddenly knelt down, his eyes now lifted to look at her. "I wonder if I could have another kind of… cake?"

Mey-Rin's eyes fluttered as his continued to drill into hers. "Mi-Mister Sebas-Sebastian, I'm not sure I understand."

"Why were you making a cake for me?"

"Be-because I wanted to thank you."

His fingers skirted around her ankle and lifted her nightgown slowly. "And why? I have done nothing to be thanked for." He paused as he lifted her gown a bit more and raised an eyebrow. "Yet."

"Mister Sebastian!" Mey-Rin gasped as she watched his hands now slide her gown further up her leg, exposing her thighs now. "Please! What… what are you doing? Oh gods!"

"Is this not why you were baking me a cake? To thank me? To tempt me? To make me visit you?"

Mey-Rin's gasped and her brain shut off the filter that normally stopped her daydreams, her voicing how she wanted the man who was now so close, and so willing it seemed, and she simply nodded and looked into his red eyes, which were dancing in delight.

"No need for cakes, my dear Mey-Rin. But I admit, it was a good invitation." He smiled as his hands skirted around her hips, her shorter than appropriate pantaloons showing. He undid a string and licked his lips. "I accept, if you are still offering… especially that lovely creame filling."

Again her head nodded and he pulled her pantaloons apart, exposing her sex to him. She bit her lip as his right hand, still clad in the stark white gloves that tantalized her just as much, drifted from her hip, to her apex and slid between her legs, making her widen her stance. She moaned as his fingers slid down her slit, making them part and quake in anticipation.

"Please… please…."

"Yes?"

She looked down and wished to see his reaction, beyond his face beaming in victory, hunger, and lust. "Please. Take your Victorian Sponge Cake and enjoy it."

"I shall. However, in return for such delights, may I offer you later a stuffed Eclair?"

Mey-Rin moaned and nodded as his fingers curled into her, seeking her opening, her wetness, and smiled wider as he felt it already was seeping into his gloves. His left hand stayed on her hip and his right kept sliding along her slit and into her, making her buck her hips into his hand. His eyes stayed on hers and he slowly stood, his hands not moving as he leaned over and bent.

"Perhaps I should sample while you are on the bed? I do wish you to be comfortable as I take my fill. I am," he paused and turned to look at her fully again, "rather hungry."

Mey-Rin moaned and nodded, eager to be anywhere he was and assuring his hands would continue to do what they were doing. She walked to the bed and turned around to sit but Sebastian stilled her and turned around, facing away from him. "Sebastian," she breathed.

"I wish to be more then just a consumer of Victorian Sponge Cake. I desire to delight on it and take my portion. Perhaps a bit more then is polite." He kissed her neck lightly and she threw her head to the left, letting him have more of her neck if he wished. And he did. His left hand came up and she felt the fabric being dragged up even as his right once was between her legs, rubbing her, pushing her lips apart and slowly sinking into her. His left hand cupped her left breast when he got to it and he pushed the fabric so he could touch the bare skin. He marveled at how his own reaction was so quick and rising to the surface. He kissed her and closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of the woman who tripped and fell into his arms and would smell so good when he caught her. Now it was sweeter, more aromatic and he wanted it all over him.

"Sebastian… please, I want you on me."

Sebastian smiled and kissed up her neck and on her chin, letting her breast go and turning her head to kiss her on the lips. "Of course," he whispered. He slipped his wet fingers from her sex and she groaned. He pulled her nightgown off her and turned her so he could look at her naked body. "Do you with to keep the lamp on?"

"It's almost out."

"I know. And I see no more kerosene to refill it once it goes out."

"It's down in the basement."

"I know," Sebastian whispered. "Do you wish to conserve the light?"

"I want…" she licked her lips as she let her hands trail up his body and barely wrapped around his neck. "I want you to see me."

He smiled and leaned down a bit. "Yes, my Sponge Cake."

He pushed her down to sit on the bed as he once more knelt and spread her hidden lips once more. He leaned down and kissed her, watching as her eyes close and enjoyed the fantasy he figured was playing out in reality for her. How long had she wanted to thank him? Give her body to him? Be improper and break the social code? He smiled as he kissed down to her left breast, sucking it in as his right hand cupped and squeezed the other one. She was an assassin, not a domestic servant by trade. Social codes were known, but were frequently broken so she could do her job. But this, as he switched and dined on her right breast, this wasn't a breaking of social code, this was a need and a lust he had not seen in anyones eyes in many, many years. He glanced up and licked down the valley of her breasts. Mey-Rin was special even to him and he would not use his powers to make her explode in a shower of ecstasy. No, he would tease her and beg for her to give him his reward for being patient and always being there. He wanted her to beg him to catch her. And he would.

"Sebastian… your fingers are on my knees. I thought you were going to be eating your dessert."

"I'm admiring how beautifully constructed it is," he said, looking up even as he moved his mouth closer to her lips. He snaked his tongue out and almost fainted at the strong sexual desires he was lapping up in the air. Was it only hers? He checked and smiled; no, his own body was very, very aware of the naked Maid. "I hate to destroy something so divine looking."

"I'm sure I can make another cake," she whispered as his tongue slid up her slit and his fingers brushed up her inner thighs. "You may find this cake not to your liking and we have to… oh… have to redo it."

"I do hate having to spend the time to remake a cake. But it does seem worth it."

Mey-Rin's response was a low growl as he plunged into her sex and swept his tongue over her lips and dipped slowly into them. He dragged his right hand, already soaked in the little bit of juices he had already gotten from her, back around her and slowly inserted two fingers. Her legs spread wider as she leaned back, arching her back and was panting. Sebastian smiled; she was already on the verge of an orgasm and he had not done anything yet. She would be giving him the sweet creame he longed for sooner then he expected. He smiled; she would be making a few batters of it before he was ready to feed her his dessert.

Mey-Rin's senses were on overdrive. She felt the colder air of the room on her nipples, keeping them erect, she felt her ponytail, a single one instead of the two she usually wore during the day, brushing her neck and upper back as she shook her head, enjoying her body being heated from the inside. It had been a long, long time since she had felt the sexual touch of a man. It had been a long time since she had begun her fantasy of Sebastian breaking that time. And now, her fantasy man was on his knees, his tongue drawing out her wetness and need, faster then she wanted, but knew the first round would be quick, all the other rounds… she moaned as he pumped his fingers faster.

"Sebastian!" she groaned and whimpered. Her body exploded in white hot heat and she felt the Butler lapping at her released juices. "Oh gods…" she panted, his fingers once more moving inside her. "Take off your gloves. I want to feel you."

She looked down as he withdrew his right hand, his finger-clad gloves soiled a wet white. She groaned and smiled, meeting his gaze. But then he smiled and brought the glove to his mouth, and bit the tip of his index finger, one of the soiled fingers, and pulled the glove off, twisting his head as it came off his fingers, slowly, and with deliberateness. "Oh… damn."

"I think you can use stronger words then that, my Sponge Cake. I am not opposed to some naughty words falling from those lips of yours as I dine on the dessert below."

Mey-Rin sucked in a breath as his right hand once more palmed at her sex. "Fuck…" she breathed finally.

"Better," he whispered as he lowered his mouth to her sex and once more was licking her into a fiery passion, lapping up the juices, flowing freer now. He held her through two more orgasms and he carefully licked her around her lips, sensitive and engorged, and laid a kiss above her sex, just above her special bud, the one he made flower each time she came. She showered him with a few choice words as he brought her to the brink of release, and then backed off, and then plunged her over the cliff again.

Mey-Rin felt like an over done Victorian Sponge Cake, or one that had sat too long with the cream filling. She smiled, both were accurate. She lay down, panting and trying to catch her breath. She opened her eyes as Sebastian sat beside her, his back drenched in sweat even as he took a handkerchief and dabbed at his lips, the last of her gushing creame being gentlemanly dabbed away.

"Sebastian?"

He turned and looked at her. "Yes, Mey-Rin?"

She gave a small laugh. "'Mey-Rin," she muttered. "Yes, all polite and business," she said, a bit more harshness leaking into her voice. "Does your… Eclair need release?"

He looked down as if to check his tented pants and he looked back over to her, his eyes sweeping up her naked body. "It does. However," he added as she began to sit up. "I think we both enjoyed our sweets for tonight. Too much and our teeth will rot."

Mey-Rin simply stared at him and then looked pointedly at his erection, straining in his pants. "That is why we have dentists," she replied, leaning over to him.

Her alarm went off and she and Sebastian turned to look at the offensive noise maker and lunged at it. Mey-Rin scooted faster and snatched it off her night stand, clamping down on the ringer and resetting it. She felt the lips of Sebastian kissing her back and his hands on her naked butt, squeezing them like they were her breasts.

"You can enjoy me a bit more," she said, looking over her shoulder and meeting his guilty eyes. He lifted his lips off her and smiled softly.

"Your employer wants you to be there in a punctual manner."

"Screw my employer," she said and turned over, once more presenting her sex to him. "Fuck me."

"Language my dear."

"I'm naked, in my bed and you just gave me four orgasms. We have been together for an hour and half." She sat up and pawed at his pants. "Fucking give me my dessert."

His eyes danced as the oil lamp finally went out. He crawled up her body and held himself over her. "I offered a stuffed Eclair later. I didn't say tonight was later."

He felt her shutter as he breathed into her ear his promise that they would sample his dessert offering soon. Her fingers tried to grab his clothes even as he got up, wordlessly watching in the darkness as she sat up, her breasts bouncing a bit as she yanked a drawer open and dug for matches. He gripped her wrist as she was about to strike the match, being able to see in the dark her shocked expression.

"My dear Victorian Sponge Cake, please, let me be for today. I have plenty of Eclair to satisfy that obvious sweet tooth of yours. But my love," he added, once more moving his right hand between her legs, "This was an offering for us to savor and sample, so leave some creame for later. I may ask for a quick bite. I am rather fond of your recipe of creame."

Mey-Rin's hand shook and she dropped the match, feeling the air around her stir and then settle. She reached in for another match and struck it, slowly turning in her bed, but seeing she was alone, naked, in the middle of her bed. She smiled as it burned down to her fingers and she shook it out. She would be up at 3 every morning making Victorian Sponge Cakes if she got to enjoy Sebastian's reaction to being offered it.

Slowly she got out of bed and wrapped her robe around her and picked up her days uniform, plodding down to the bathroom she shared with Bard and Finny. As she closed the door she glanced down the hall, toward Sebastian's doors around the corner. Next time she would be dressing in his bathroom. If she bothered to dress at all.


	2. Stuffed Eclair

Stuffed Eclair

Sebastian smiled as Finny left the garden. He had actually not killed anything, or made a mess. He was proud of the boy. Sebastian didn't tell him that, but didn't scold him, and by the way Finny skipped off, smiling, he figured he had done well.

"Your smile is nice," Mey-Rin said as she walked down the path, approaching him. "You should smile more."

"But then the staff would think I am nice. Lenient. Soft. Caring."

"You mean they would know you are nice, lenient, and caring. I very much doubt you are soft," she said, stepping closer, her breasts barely brushing his arm. He reached out and placed a hand on her waist which made her glance down and then back up. "See? You are caring."

"No, I'm stopping you and I from doing something we both wish to do." He sighed and looked back down the path. "Sometimes temptation isn't a good thing to give into."

Mey-Rin licked her lips. "You owe me some dessert. Perhaps that is what we both wish to do?"

Sebastian licked his lips as well, and watched as Mey-Rin's breathing hitched. He smiled and gazed at her as her eyes widened a bit, anticipating. "I do, don't I?"

"May I call in that dessert tonight?"

"I will not object dining on some sweets. In my bedroom perhaps?"

"You know what they say about eating in bed," Mey-Rin said, walking a bit closer, his hand slipping behind her back. "It can get rather sticky."

"Epecially Eclairs," he breathed.

"And Victorian Sponge Cake."

He leaned down and placed his lips on hers for a deep, and brief kiss. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to invite you sooner."

"It makes the dining experience more pleasurable. However," she added, pulling back, "don't Eclairs have to be cold?"

"I will be serving a very warm Eclair."

"Well you ate my steaming hot Sponge Cake," she whispered. "Right from the oven in fact."

"Oh, my dear," he moaned as she molded her body to his, feeling how his rising Eclair was showing he was ready now. "I love my Sponge Cake nice and hot."

"I can't wait to have a hot Eclair. Maybe they are better then cold ones."

And Mey-Rin wisely ripped herself from his body and walked on to the Manor. She glanced over her shoulder and smiled at him. Sebastian's cock was straining from the smoldering look she gave him and he turned to walk down the path she had come from. He sighed and reached inside his pants and snaked his cock out, spraying a batter of his filling into the rose bush Finny had finished cutting.

* * *

It had been three days, tormenting days in their own right, since Sebastian had caught Mey-Rin making a real Victorian Sponge Cake. He had startled her, had watched her, and had smiled as he heard her run up the stairs, her longing trailing after her. The moment of unguarded lust in her eyes as he plucked her glasses off, was enough to seal the decision, make him wade into a tempting situation. All the times he caught her, and watched her lips part, felt the heat rise off her body as he righted her, and all the times her eyes roamed his body when he wasn't facing her, had made him walk up the stairs, the desire she had hinted was for him and his own desires for her body, propelling him along. And he was bold to assume that the cake was code. And he was bold to flirt with her. In her room. Alone. Her wearing a night gown that he wished was more transparent. Letting him see everything before he touched her. Wanting to touch her to see everything.

And he had pushed her to reveal why she was baking a cake, and she gave into his fingers, as he suspected she would. And he had satisfied both his need to be on a woman's body, and her need to have him on hers. Of course they had not done anything but lick her sex, her begging to feed his Eclair into her even as he moved away, steadying himself for her eager dessert tasting.

"Are you going to actually wipe the table down or simply stare at it?" Ciel's voice ripped into his daydream.

Sebastian snapped back and looked at his master.

"I thought I sensed something." Always a good excuse.

Ciel huffed and swiped another biscuit from the table. "Move faster if you don't want me eating."

Sebastian smiled a bit as the man moved out of the room and back across the vast open hall and into his Library. The boy who had called him in desperation was always lurking under the airs of the man who now commanded a strong business and the underground of impolite society.

Sebastian did indeed move swiftly, cleaning up and placing the left overs into boxes, which he would deliver to the nearby church for the poor. He was not an entirely heartless demon, just one hell of a good Butler, who knew that not everyone had luxuries such as food, bedding, and the opportunity to combine them with a lovely red-head who he was sure would find some new dessert for him to try. But tonight was his turn. He would feed her Eclairs until she could handle no more. He snorted as he heard her move above him as he climbed the stairs. He would be careful with her. A delicate human on a demon's cock would not end in pleasure. He had done the very move several times, each time knowing that as the human enjoyed a small beginning of pleasure, he could rip them and toss them, unsatisfied, into the abyss of Hell. His Maid was not one of these foolish women or men who presented themselves as a delicious morsel who wanted only their satisfaction, no, Mey-Rin wanted his as well. Although dining on her Victorian Sponge Cake was rather more pleasurable for them both in the moment, he had found much pleasure the next few days in the memory of her creame flooding his mouth.

"You look like you are stalking your prey," Mey-Rin cooed as she opened the door to the shared bathroom and walked towards him. "Something on your mind, Mister Sebastian?"

"Yes, a certain dessert I was wondering if I should place on the menu. Perhaps you should come with me and see if it satisfies?"

"Is it big enough? I haven't eaten in a few hours."

"I haven't eaten in days, and I think it's very much enough. I had to test it just this afternoon," he whispered as she stood once more in front of him. "It was disappointing I wasn't able to starve myself just a bit more."

"Oh no, not starvation. One must stay full, and satisfied," she whispered back as she slid her hands up his arms. They were around the corner, away from any eyes if Finny or Bard walked down the hall. Of course the gas lamps were off, so they were standing in the semi-darkness. The light from Sebastian's room were already on, and shone a bit on them as they leaned into the wall.

"Can I entice you into my dining room?"

"Mm… do I get to have you lay on the bed?"

"I do believe that would work the best."

"Better tasting that way?"

Sebastian closed the door and drank in the way Mey-Rin was already sliding off her night gown, much more see through and easier to take off. He walked the three quick steps and leaned down, taking her lips with his and snaking his arms around her like a hungry man for her kisses.

"Your mouth is tasty as well," he whispered as they kissed again. "May I ask for another helping of Victorian Sponge Cake?"

"After my Eclair. I am sure the filling will be much better afterwards," Mey-Rin said, moaning as Sebastian slid his hands up to her breasts and flicked her nipples. "I'd hate to spoil you with a weak offering."

"Fair enough," he said. She slid his jacket off and folded it over the nearby chair. He undid his white top and walked over to her and placed it over the back of the chair as well. "How do you take you Eclair's wrapping off?"

She groaned and bit her lip as her fingers skirted her bare sex. "Lay on the bed, my Eclair. I think I like to unwrap it slowly." She reached for his bulging front and looked into his eyes. "Or not slowly at all. You feel like you may melt."

"I shall not melt at all until you have sucked all the filling out to your hearts desire."

"I like the filling."

"As much as I like the creme?"

She smiled and pushed him to sit down on the bed. She straddled his lap and locked her arms around his neck. "I think we are pretty evenly matched in our desire for quality desserts."

"Mmm… good answer."

Mey-Rin gave a breathy laugh and kissed him. "I like your naked chest. I can finally see some of those muscles. However… the gloves. You really want to serve Eclair with gloves?"

"They are really messy. Even when eaten by experts."

She smiled and kissed him hard again. "Fine. Gloves on. I think they heighten the forbidden nature of eating an Eclair, actually."

"I concur."

Mey-Rin placed her hands on his belt and stepped back, her feet on the ground and slowly undid his pants. Their gaze was unwavering as she pushed his zipper down and he lifted his butt off the bed, letting her slide them down to his knees. She placed her hand on the sides of the pants and pulled, yanking them off as she stepped back. Leaving her Butler clad in gloves and an obvious Eclair showing in his undergarments. She smiled and placed her hand on it, wrapping the fabric around it and slide up and down a few times. It was thick and long, and she smiled.

"I think a warm Eclair is going to be my new dessert."

And she unhooked his undergarments, freeing his throbbing sex to be seen by her. Sebastian smiled; his cock was large even in his human state, and he had damaged lesser dessert eaters. Mey-Rin's eyes gleamed as his cock sprang into view, standing up, tall, thick, and announcing itself with the barest of wetness already on the tip. She worked his pants off the rest of the way and slide her hands up his now exposed legs, the soft skin of his thighs, trailing into his inner thighs, smiling as his breathing hitched as she lightly skirted around his sacks and then finally glided up to the top of his cock.

"Oh, dear me, a big Eclair for sure," she whispered as she leaned forward, her eyes back on his even as she snaked her tongue out and licked around the tip. "I am not sure I can eat everything."

"I took all the Victorian Sponge Cake you offered," Sebastian said calmly, raising his hand as he brushed across her cheeks. "How can one properly eat a dessert if one isn't committed to devouring it all?"

She looked down and licked his Eclair once more. "I suppose you are right. You enjoyed the dessert I made, and it's rude not to do the same when one is offered."

And she sat up a bit more and leaned over, her breasts resting on her arms as she snaked her hands over his hips and up his stomach. And she opened her mouth and sucked in his tip and a few inches in one bob of her head.

"Oh… Sponge Cake!" he sighed as his left hand raked into her hair and he met her gaze, over his cock in her mouth, over his abs, over his pecs, and into his eyes. It was like a connection from the depths of Hell itself it rocked him so deeply. He licked his lips and laid back a bit. "Oh… gods…"

Mey-Rin smiled and worked her lips and tongue, the two pleasuring tools at her disposal she wished to use to get her delicious and promised Eclair nice and hard, ready for the explosion of creame. She moved her hands across his thighs, scrapping her nails down his flesh, and up again, closer and closer to his cock to his balls, and then up his stomach, tracing the small ripples of his muscles as he breathed, sat up a bit, sucked in his breath. She smiled as he bit his lip and grabbed her hand and laced his fingers with hers.

"My gods… you are talented when eating your sweets."

She raised up, swirling her tongue over his tip as she let him go. His Eclair was shiny and wet, and not all from her mouth. "I haven't had experience in eating such a fine Eclair, Mister Sebastian, but I am glad to hear that I am doing a good job."

"Oh, dear, Sponge Cake, coy doesn't look good on you," he breathed tipping her chin up and brushing his gloved fingers over her lips. "You are too good for me to treat so badly. I wonder if I shouldn't feed you now."

Mey-Rin worked her way up his naked body, and placed her hands on his shoulders and smiled. "Don't you dare. I want to earn my dessert. Every way I can."

"Wicked little Sponge Cake," he muttered as their lips met. "But I am distracting you from your enjoyment," he added, pulling back with a smile on his lips. "I'm sorry."

"And you call me 'wicked,'" she muttered as she kissed his lips once more. She chuckled as she kissed his neck, her hands over his shoulders and chest, rubbing over his hard nipples, as hard as hers, and she kissed them lightly as he had done. She licked and kissed down to his stomach and snaked her hands around his cock once more. "I don't quite remember where I was," she whispered between stoking his cock and licking the base of it. "I hope it doesn't melt while I re-trace my memory."

"I thought you were an assassin," he remarked, meeting her eyes. He huffed and shook his head a bit. "I didn't know you also specialized in all sorts of torture. Is that anyway to treat dessert? Torture it until there is nothing left?"

Mey-Rin glided her hands up and down his meaty cock and looked at it for a moment and shrugged. "Perhaps it is too much."

"Gods, woman," Sebastian moaned. He sat up and bent over, meeting her lips as she sat up on her knees. "I made this Eclair just for you."

"And your desserts are the finest made," she said, capturing his lips again. "Maybe a bit more? I should enjoy it; who knows when I get such a fine one?"

Sebastian placed his gloved hands on her face and guided her lips back to his cock. "Depends on how well you eat your meals. So far, I'd guess, we may not be starving too long between them."

Mey-Rin plunged down on her prized dessert and closed her eyes at the thought of being able to do this very thing again to the Butler. She hummed on his cock and worked her hands, fingers, tongue and cheeks to feed his large Eclair down her throat, into her, out of him, and desperately communicating how much she was enjoying dining on his offering. She once more went to bobbing her head and raking her nails against his taunt, sensitive skin, dragging his creame into her mouth as his juices peaked and made gliding up and down easier. He thrusted into her mouth and she clamped down on his base, jerking up as she pulled back, she pushed down as he once more bucked his hips, his hands on her head and on her cheek, stroking them as he looked down and bucked faster.

"Oh gods… so beautiful watching you prepare for the final part of the dessert."

He thrusted and she met his stroke. Mey-Rin snapped her eyes up to meet his, watching as they turned a red to pink, and settled on a mix, bright, needy, and delighted to watch her as well. She felt his Eclair pulse and soon there was a surge, and she slipped back, a few inches left in her mouth and gulped, sipped, lapped, at his creame, so heavy and thick in it's own right, she had to swallow fast and her eyes fluttered at the delectable taste. He was right; his Eclair was indeed the best she had ever had.

"Fuck," he whispered and met her smile. She bobbed down once more and dragged her lips against his semi-towering Eclair. She lifted up and the head of his cock made a small plopping and she licked her lips, sighing as she got a bit more off her chin. "Did that give you time to bake a Victorian Sponge Cake?"

Mey-Rin stood, now a bit over him as he slowly sat straighter. She stood between his legs, her body humming as she was sure his was when he licked her. "I think I may have enough creame to reciprocate."

His fingers glided between her lips and he plunged them into her, looking at her the whole time. "I do believe you have a batch."

She moaned as she leaned over and he kissed her hard nipples first before leaning up and kissing her lips. "I want to fuck you so bad."

"Ah, that language is so beautiful coming from those naughty lips," Sebastian muttered as he rubbed her deeper and stole the small kisses she was tentatively offering. "It's really a nice change from the rest of the time."

She leaned back and bucked her hips as he rubbed faster. "You want the language in the kitchen to go to rot?"

"No, of course not," he said, enjoying how her eyes closed and her face flushed as even he felt her orgasm build. "Only in the bedroom."

She exploded as he said the last word. She fell forward, her mouth working in a moan and a silent scream as she caught herself on his chest, her breasts smashing into his and her arms dangling down his back, like a rag doll whose Sponge Cake had deflated because all the creame was rubbed out.

"My, my, don't be broken on my account."

"You just really know how to get that creame," she whispered into his neck as she recovered. "Now I really need to fuck."

Sebastian turned so she was now on the bed, her legs dangling off the bed, like they had been the night he had started their tasting. He leaned over her and placed his hands on either side of her body, his eyes sweeping up and down as he licked his lips and kissed her jaw gently. "I don't want to hurt you, dear Mey-Rin."

She turned her head and kissed him just as gently. "Sebastian, I think I'd be more hurt if you refused to love me and my body."

"I'd never do that. I don't want to hurt you physically," he clarified.

"We are naked and your cock is brushing up against my sex. If you don't push it in, and fuck me, make me an Eclair Sponge Cake, I am going to be hurt." She held his gaze and smiled slowly. "I'm already a Eclair addict, so how much more physically painful can it be?"

He did indeed feel his cock at her entrance, and it would be so easy to slip in, to sip at her creame, to take his fill, because he wanted to, he desperately wanted to fuck the beautiful Maid. He wanted nothing more then to have his skin to continue to mold into hers.

"Perhaps we should wait for our next dessert night? Too many sweets," he finally said, raising up off her, agonizingly slow, making her grab at his side and his ass, demanding to be taken. "My dear, Mey-Rin, please. Desserts are meant to be savored."

"Screw savored," she moaned as she rolled on to her side, her breasts falling into stacked mounds on her chest. "Screw the dentist and his restrictions on eating desserts. I loved my Eclair, you had some more cake, and I just want to bake some more with you deep, deep in me," she said, sliding her left leg and hands up his hip and waist.

"However, if you would have noticed, I am merely asking for a third dessert tasting. Not a complete cut off." He slid his own hands up her legs and chest. "I wish to dine on you more, but now, my sweet dessert maker, let's rest and maybe in the morning we can have a second helping?"

Mey-Rin pouted but sighed. She finally smiled and kissed him deeply. "I should be thankful you don't want to make love now. I can try a new recipe next time."

He matched her smile and nodded. "I know some old recipes I think you'd enjoy immensely."

She slid her leg off his and curled into his chest. "You'll let me eat an Eclair in the morning?"

"Don't tell your boss you have dessert for breakfast."

She leaned up and kissed his chin. "Only if you don't tell him you also had a creamy breakfast."

He pulled her close and leaned his head on hers. "Our secret dessert special."

He felt the smile and blush warm him, and he soon was listening to the slow breathing of his dessert lover as he just held her through the night.


	3. Rum Cake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a good friend had asked for some interesting pairings... so I had to include one of them here. It's not Mey-Rin x Sebastian, rather Sebastian and a lesser character... Nina Hopkins. Shall we see how that one bakes up? *sips tea* And of course, if you, dear reader, would like a dessert or meal combo, please, let me know. Even the best cooks need to branch out from time to time.

Rum Cake

Sebastian shook his head as he was once more raked over by Nina Hopkins, the London taylor even Ciel Phantomhive, Earl and head of the Phantomhive Manor, agreed was rather unreasonable at times. He looked over the petite woman and took in how she was jabbing her finger into his chest, as if she was meaning to poke a hole in his suit. He looked down with distain now coming to settle over his face. He would have brushed her finger off, but his master needed to be measured for the Queen's ceremony. The woman was rather working on his nerves.

"Amateur! You claim you have taste and refinement! Ah! Not so much when I am the expert! You back off, Mr. Hardhead! I am the creator here! Absurd coloring such as gold and creame and then blue! Purple and whites with dots! HA!"

He looked from her finger to her brown eyes, alive with more emotion he cared to decode. "I wish to then take Mey-Rin with me. I do not think it is proper to have her in the presence of the master as he is trying on a new outfit."

"Oh … you think I will take her?"

Sebastian didn't miss the double meaning and cooly looked her up and down. "No, I am afraid she will take _you_ down." He made sure there was no sexual meaning in the words. He looked past Mey-Rin and saw she was sheepishly walking towards him. "Do you wish to stay?" he asked her.

She looked up at him and turned to Nina. She shook her head and moved past him. Sebastian took in Nina once more.

"If you hurt my master…."

"Oh you think I would do anything to such a fine specimen?"

He met Ciel's gaze over Nina's shortness and matched the frown he saw. "Only because my master requests it, I will leave," he growled as he looked back at Nina. "I shall be outside the door."

"I wouldn't think you were going anywhere else," she said. She turned and threw over her shoulder, "all good dogs wait for their masters."

Ciel stiffened and jerked his head towards the door, drilling into Sebastian's quickly raged filled eyes. Sebastian nodded stiffly, acknowledging the silent order and stalked out the door. He rounded the corner and found Mey-Rin, her glasses in her hair, leaning against the brick building. The day was warm but she wore a light sweater nonetheless over her usual uniform.

"She knows how to get under your skin," she commented. "Bard and Finny went to the market. Figured the Master and Ms. Hopkins would be a while." She pushed off the wall and closed the gap between them. "Maybe we could talk?"

"About?"

Her face fell and she turned slightly. "About last month. It was…." She stilled and looked up at him and then away. "Never mind." She sighed and reached for her glasses.

His hand wrapped around her delicate wrist as he had done several times over the last month, some in very sexual ways, some in simply making her still. Now it was a bit of both. He looked at Mey-Rin as she turned her brown eyes up at him. "I am sorry I haven't been able to sample much sweets over the past few weeks."

She looked back, looked at where his gloved fingers curled around her flesh. She sighed and slowly looked up at him. "I have missed you."

"I wish to hold you like we did the last time," he said, pulling her slightly closer. "I enjoyed our mornings feed, and that quick nip we got in the pantry. My lips were on fire for hours after that."

She smiled and turned back to him, craning her neck. "Mister Sebastian?"

He blinked and a slight smiled tugged at his lips. "Yes, Mey-Rin?"

"Did I scare you?"

"Scare me? What ever do you mean?" He lifted his other hand and brushed it across her cheek, smiling wider as her eyes fluttered and she leaned into it. "You could never scare me. Rather I am the one who should be worried about being scary."

"Nonsense," she muttered. "I was merely wondering if I was rather forward, rather presuming too much when I asked -"

"For me to make love to you?" he finished. Her eyes were shining, a bit of tears hinting at the edges, as she nodded. "No my Sponge Cake. Like I said, I want a third time in your arms. Kissing your lips, your breasts, taking my fill of creame. Feeding you mine. And then," he paused and leaned nearer to her face, "we will make a delicious sweet neither of us could imagine, I am sure."

Mey-Rin glanced around quickly and then drew his face down to hers and kissed him. "You speak as if you are not sure how we would make this fine new dessert." She pulled back further and looked him up and down. "You certainly can't be serving Eclairs like yours and not know how to make other things with that creame."

He chuckled. "No, I am experienced in dessert making. And I am rather glad to find such a bold dessert taster and maker as well."

She kissed him again and pulled back as they heard the front door bell jingle. "Find me soon?"

"Of course."

"Oh good, you two haven't ventured far," Ciel's voice came as he rounded the corner and found them standing a foot apart. " _That woman_ needs you, Sebastian."

Sebastian glanced at Mey-Rin and saw her blush and turn. They knew that she was not woman who their master was referring too, but it fit as well. Sebastian pulled Mey-Rin's sweater a bit more onto her shoulder and licked his lips as her blush deepened. She was so bold a moment before, in her room, in his room, in their private moments, but now, a meek Maid. He smiled and turned to their master.

"What is it she requires?"

"She didn't say. Just said she needed you. She said she needed a few minutes to ready herself, but" Ciel looked at him and shrugged his shoulders. "Be quick about it. I am tired."

"Yes, my Lord."

And he walked back into the taylor shop and was hit by the overwhelming smell of perfumed scents and fabric dyes. He glanced around. "Ms. Hopkins?"

He didn't hear anything but a small noise from the back. He took a step forward and a new smell washed over him. He smirked. Did the taylor really need him? She seemed to be doing fine. He straightened and let his nature take over. He walked straight past the small changing partition and the table where the fabric and drawings for the new clothes she was going to make for his Master, sat. He glanced at one and smirked; he would never see Ciel wearing the high slitted pants with bows on the side, closing the openings that went clear to his hips. He glanced back at the back room, the noise a bit clearer. She was making the Earl a tasty meal for some predator. He took a stride and stopped. He was very much a predator, and the smells of the shop were changing subtly and he smirked. He undid his coat and laid it on the table and rolled up his sleeves, pinning them so they would not move.

He pulled the curtain back quietly and took in the back of Nina Hopkins, the arrogant, boy- and woman-loving taylor who readily ignored him in favor for brushing into Mey-Rin's figure, or letting her fingers linger a bit too long on Ciel's cheeks. He stepped behind her and watched as she hunched over and let out a moan.

"Perhaps you need something more… solid," he said, now standing behind her. His hands steadied her as she jerked up, her head snapping to the right and bumped back into him. Her hands flew up and her skirt sank back down, and there was still the unmistakable smell of sex in the air.

"My word!" she gasped. She tried to turn but she was held fast to the spot by Sebastian's firm grip. "I didn't expect you to actually come in and talk to me." Her eyes flashed suddenly, "I told him I needed a moment! How dare he send you in now! I needed... well... a few more moments. _Alone_."

He smirked and met her glance. "I can see that."

"Let me go!"

"No."

She twisted and looked at him. "You are not to be back here, and must wait outside. I demand-"

"You demand release. You need release after your torturous brushes against something you can never have."

She pushed her delicate frames up higher on her nose and closed her mouth into a hard line. "You know nothing of anything. You prance around with the Earl because he is the Earl and makes you look important!"

His right hand shot from her hip to her chin and roughly pushed her to tilt her head back higher. "You are the one that knows nothing. The Earl could find another taylor to patron, but for some god-forbiden reason, he chose you. And keeps choosing you. You should be thankful for the Earl's presence. And that I keep allowing that," he added as he leaned closer to you. "Now, about that nasty lust you were working out."

"I don't need you." Nina turned and found it hard to maneuver anywhere. She was against the table, Sebastian at her back, his left hand clinging to her hip and his right hand now drifting to her breasts. "Leave me to my own pleasures!"

"No."

She stilled.

His hand slipped into the crevice between her legs, her short skirt barely hiding her pant-clad legs. "So unbecoming of a woman of your stature to be taking things into your own… hands."

"Bastard."

"Bitch."

She pushed back and whirled around, her left hand striking his face. He was stunned and raised his hand in shock, feeling the warmth from the blow, the slight broken blood vessels under his skin coloring his cheek. "You arrogant asshole!"

"As you have mentioned before." He looked over her and slowly smiled. "And yet you make no more moves to leave me. You want something I am willing to give?"

Her breathing stilled. She shook her head and he watched as her eyes widened and then her face flushed. "Leave me," she said in a quieter voice.

"Ms. Hopkins, I could not leave without at least offering some of my special talents. You tell me I have no taste and lack refinement, however, I think I can give you something that could satisfy even your harshest critic of me."

She looked at him and a delicately curved eyebrow went up. He smirked. She placed her hands on the table and leaned back, distancing them a bit. He shuffled forward and laid his hands on hers. "I have high standards."

"As do I."

"I don't take… men."

"No, I never thought you did. But, I can assure you," he added as he flicked a button off her bodice, "you will not look at me as an amateur when I am done."

She looked down at the opening top. Her eyes went back to his and her mouth turned hard again. She stopped his hand from moving and narrowed her eyes at him. "Fuck, I need rum."

He smiled and flicked another button off and nodded. "I could use some cool refreshment as well."

She pushed him a bit with her body, her shoulder hitting his arm, a dangerous gleaming in her eyes, and he backed off a step, watching as she undid the rest of her bodice, freeing her top, and revealing a simple, lacy camisole. She walked to the cabinet and opened it. She untucked the camisole as she took out the rum bottle and turned around and eyed him. "You seem pretty sure you can prove me wrong. I hate men who are arrogant."

"Yet you still like dressing and working for the Earl."

She smiled and drank another sip. "His body is perfection. You? You may have been sculpted by the Hand of God himself but that attitude! As if you know everything! Ha!"

"I can assure you, I was not sculpted by Him, but I do know more then you think I do. Such as a way to make you welcome me into your body."

She scoffed but walked slowly back towards him, her hips swinging and the bottle sloshing a bit. She eyed him and shook her head as if she was feeling pity for him. "A man. A simple, dull, man."

"Not simple, and certainly not dull," Sebastian said as he guided her back to stand before him, closing her off once more. "And I will tell you I will never do this again. Even if you beg." He leaned down and kissed her lips, wiping off the traces amounts of rum that clung to her lips with his tongue in quick, darting movements. "And you will beg. You will beg for your rum to flow and me to churn out your cake."

"I don't think I will ever beg for rum cake," Nina said, placing the bottle down with slight force. "But, because you are so hardheaded, why not try?"

He smiled wider. "My delight."

He did not touch her top again, but instead reached under her shirt and undid her pants, He pulled them back and she merely stood still, hands gripping the table and her legs apart. He smiled as he knelt; she was turned on by whatever this was to her. To him it was a lesson. A punishment. A reminder. Never, ever, underestimate him. He looked at her exposed sex and licked his lips. He wasn't shy and dove in, licking her from bottom to top, pausing before he got to her sensitive parts. She smelled and tasted different, and he felt his mind go back to when he was with Mey-Rin. He closed his eyes and licked this body, simply to do so, and thought about how he would do the same to his beloved Maid, so eager, so ready, so willing.

"Oh!"

Sebastian felt the flooding of Nina's juices and he smiled as he lapped and sucked faster, pulling her juices out faster as well. He pulled back and licked his lips. "A nice start."

"A start?" Nina looked down at him with shock in her eyes. "No. That was enough. Go."

"No. I am not done. You will remember never to question my knowledge on things again. And I have to prove I can make your body open wide and take me. All of me even." He stood and unzipped his pants, pushing down his undergarments as he pushed the black fabric down his legs. He took in how Nina was squeezing the table and then looked from his cock, ready and firm, to his face.

"You can measure fabric with that."

"Yes, you can. A quarter of a yard at a time." Her mouth went open slightly and he grabbed her head and yanked it back. "Oh, a mouth and throat to gauge…. Perhaps if there is time," he muttered and let his other hand slide back between her legs.

"Miste… Mis… oh…" Nina's head went back and she gasped for breath as he pulled another orgasm from her. She sat up and looked at him in the eye. "Are you fucking me or toying with me? Because only an asshole who knows nothing, will talk and not do anything."

"Sit on the table. This is your reminder I do not toy when it comes to someone questioning my intelligence and then is found moaning over my charges."

She sat on the table and opened her legs, her eyes now bright with desire. "Fuck me."

"I don't really do well with commands," he growled, his cock slipping up and down her sex. "I rather just show you what I can do." And he sank his cock into her, holding her head back as he leaned over and sucked on her neck, biting and licking it as his hips ruthlessly moved, sending her into orgasm after orgasm. He closed his eyes and pulled her body, now limp from convolutions, to his chest. "Oh you wish to have a woman in your folds, but feel the power of a man. A man who is better than your lovers. A man who can make you do anything if he desired to."

"Oh…oh…. Please… again!"

"There… I told you, you would be begging."

"You are still an arrogant ass."

"No," he corrected as he slammed into her twice more. "I know how to fuck you to bliss, and make you undress for my pleasures. I know that because I just did."

And he let his release flood her as she came once more, hard, and passing out. "Nina Hopkins… you will not be touching Mey-Rin or Ciel Phantomhive anymore. Your only desire will be to touch me, and I will not let you."

He slipped out and laid her on the table, their juices flowing on the fabric laid out. He smirked. He took a swig from the rum bottle and kissed her shining sex after he licked his lips. "Ah, rum cake. I don't think I will ever have one again. Not really my taste, actually, but even so, thank you for that lovely treat." He dressed and was halfway across her shop when she stirred. "I'll see myself out," he called and walked bristly to the awaiting carriage, glancing at his Maid and Master as they looked out the window.

"What did she want?"

"Proof that I wasn't lying about how much I knew, my lord," he said swiftly and climbed into the top box and steered the horses to the market Bard and Finny were shopping at.


	4. Slippers a la Créme

Slippers a la Créme

Sebastian knocked on the door to the pantry and Mey-Rin turned to see him blocking half the doorway. She smiled as his figure moved closer. And then her smiled widened even more as her eye sight became clear, her nose and breathing became lighter, easier.

"Honestly, I am surprised that they don't punch a hole in your delicate skin," Sebastian said softly as he held the weighty frames in his hand. He looked at her and brushed her cheek, his thumb coming away with the dirt that she had just beaten out of the carpet and was currently airing outside. "I don't want anything to blemish that skin."

Mey-Rin blushed and looked away and then back. "Too late."

He chuckled and leaned over a bit and smiled as her eyes went wide. "No one is near, my dear, we are safe for me to steal a kiss, and you one back, should you wish to."

She did wish, oh how she wished! And her hands dropped the bag she had brought in to wrap the string peas in, and wrapped her arms around his neck and her lips on his. They stood kissing like the desperate lovers who had not seen one another in years. It had been a few days since they had talked, promised, but only a bit less since they had kissed. But that was briefly, a quick stolen kiss. Now, she slid her hands over his back and sighed as his wrapped around her waist, gliding up her back and his long fingers tangled into her hair.

"My, my," he muttered as he pulled back. "A desperate kiss."

"Sorry," she whispered and looked down.

He dragged her chin up and cupped it delicately. "Never apologize. I surely will never do so if I am getting that kind of kiss. But, what I will apologize for is not coming and seeing you last night. I heard you at my door, knocking, but I was tending to the young master and his duties. I am very sorry about that."

"Just kiss me," she said. He obliged and they soon were swapping desperate kisses and his hands undid her apron strings and she slide it off her, letting it fall. Her hands shoved his coat off, and it fell along side her neat hair cap. "Sebastian," she moaned. "My love… oh gods, please…" she suddenly pushed him and he stood back, looking at her. She steadied her breath and looked up at him. "Not… not here. I don't want to... I mean, oh gods, do I. But… not here."

He cupped her face and leaned down to kiss her gently. "I didn't want to take our dessert making here either, but you just are so tempting."

She smiled and ran her hands up his chest. "As are you. Tonight? Tonight can we… create something new?"

Sebastian chuckled and kissed her nose. "I will make sure to bid the Master goodnight extra early. I want our dessert making to last all night."

Mey-Rin crushed herself into his body and smiled into his chest. His own dessert was hard, and she knew hers was ready as well. "Tonight. Come find me?"

"Your bed or mine?"

She looked up and kissed him gently again. "Do you mind if we eat in yours again? It's bigger and has more room to… spread out."

He smiled and chuckled. "Yes, my Sponge Cake."

"Oh gods, I am hungry for Eclairs."

"Tonight, my love. All night. And if we have leftovers, before we need to be at work, in the morning."

She cupped his erection, boldly and smiled coyly up at him. "Always make a few batches. You never know when one of us will get hungry again."

He groaned and slide his hands over her breasts and kissed her deeply. "I know the feeling, sadly, very well. But…" he paused and stepped back, looking her up and down. "I think tonight is a wonderful start to getting those cravings fixed."

And he turned and left. Mey-Rin sucked in a deep breath and turned to the beans and placed two handfuls in the cloth bag. She smiled and stifled a girlish giggle, rising in her throat. Her hands would be working another kind of object that night.

* * *

Sebastian was begging to be released, except not begging, because he was a demon, and his Master was a mere human. He looked down at the young man his contract had become and frowned. If he and Lady Elizabeth were already married, or if they were of a lesser moral constitution, the other man would know what Sebastian was hinting at. _Even demons has needs_ , should have been enough for the man.

"Oh, for gods sake… just leave me if you will whine about all this paperwork," Ciel finally said, rounding his desk and placing the brandy glass down. "I can manage to get this stack done, and you can manage… whatever comes after that." He looked at the papers and picked up the pen. He twirled in his hand and looked back at Sebastian. "When do we have to be in London?"

"Not until 2, my lord."

"Wonderful! So I will stay up _and_ catch up on sleep… so disregard that bloody 6:25 business. Come fetch me at," he turned and studied the Grandfather clock that stood in the corner. "10? Too late?"

Sebastian suppressed a smile. "No, my lord."

"Well. Off with you. I'd warn you not to be staying up too late, but I wonder if you even sleep."

"No, I don't have such needs."

Ciel shook his head. "So you make the Manor a well oiled machine 24 hours a day and you wish to leave me early tonight." He held up his hand and waved it a bit. "Yes… needs. I did, in fact, hear you. I just chose to ignore it."

"I am supposed to be the demon, my lord," Sebastian said with a smile as he watched the man sit and turn to him.

"Go, or I'll find something to order you to do."

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian said a moment later, bowing and then swiftly exiting and closing the door to the study. He thought about locking it, but knew his master would not come looking for him. Sometimes the Earl slipped away to what he thought was privacy, even so there was no such thing for the contracted man.

He found his Maid on the back stairs, carrying a box of freshly laundered and folded bedding. "Let me," he said, stepping beside her and taking the box. "You have other things to worry about."

She smiled and slipped her hand up his back as they walked. "I don't have to worry about much. I am going to be taken care of by a very good man."

He chuckled and thought about how absurd the statement was if she knew who and what he was. He placed the box in the hall beside the bathroom. "Taken care of yes. By a good man… well, not sure about that."

"Oh he is good," she said leaning into his chest as he turned. "Very good. He is an excellent tongue for words and licking, has wonderfully strong arms and swift reflexes to catch me as I fall, and can make the best tasting creame anyone could ask for."

"You better run and get him, he sounds like a yummy treat," he said, kissing her head.

She undid his tie and nodded, pulling him a step towards her, towards his bedroom. "I can introduce you to my yummy treats as well."

"Mey-Rin," he sighed as he scooped her up and lifted her into his arms. "I'm not worthy of your desire."

Mey-Rin blushed as they entered his bedroom and he shut the door. "No, my dear, I am not worthy of _your_ desire. I am but a Maid. And an ex-assassin. A blemished woman who has a hard time expressing herself around men."

"You could have fooled me," Sebastian said softly as he brushed a stray hair off her shoulder. "I thought you were a pastry chief the way you cook up the most delicious desires in me, and then make me deliver mine back to you. And you seemed to know how to express yourself quiet clearly."

Mey-Rin blushed and looked away as she eyed the door and then back at him. "Sebastian?"

"Yes, Mey-Rin?"

"Can we make love and fuck tonight?"

Sebastian blinked and smiled at her forwardness, although he should have expected it by now. "My, my, Victorian Sponge Cake. You want my Eclair dripping, don't you?"

"I'm already dripping," she said, pushing her dress off her shoulders and soon worked it down her body. "I have been waiting for our third dessert night for longer then I should have."

He smiled and nodded, removing his jacket and top. "Yes, I do believe I am to blame. Teasing you with the promised dessert. Hmm… what can we make with an Eclair and a Sponge Cake?"

"I think," Mey-Rin said, stroking his cock as it appeared, "I would like to try some Slippers a la Créme."

"Oh that does sound delightful."

"I haven't made it in a long time," she whispered. "I begged for something very sweet the first time we ate, and I desired the same sweetness desperately the second time. Now," she added as she slipped to her knees, "I think I can handle such a sweet taste."

And she plunged her mouth on his cock, he held on to the wall, and tried to still his hips even as they moved forward, making her open wider, be ready to take his Eclair further. He looked down at her bobbing head and smiled. He would give her the sickly sweet taste she desired, for as many times as she demanded to be given it, and they would both be on sugar highs for the next few days. He would not break his Maid. He would not hurt her sex. He would be careful to draw her full wetness and then attack her. He would pump his slipper into her, and they would be creaming all night.

"OH!" he thrusted deeper and felt his release sink down her throat, churn around her mouth, spill out of her, down her chin and on to her bare chest. "Fuck…" he added in a whisper as he watched her hands encircle him and pump all his cum into her mouth.

"Best creame filled Eclair ever," Mey-Rin said, rocking back on her heels. "I may have sucked it dry."

"No, not yet. Not ever," Sebastian said. "My love, my Sponge Cake, please, come to bed. I need to recover and I want you ready for our next dessert, or next magnificent creation."

"I am," she said, sliding her hand between her legs and scooping up some of her juices. "I was baking while you were giving me."

Sebastian wrapped his left hand around her wrist as she moved her hand towards her mouth. "It's my dessert. I don't share." He said with a wink, as he sucked her fingers. He brought his right hand up and stroked her breast as he leaned over, releasing her hand, and kissed her. "My dear, I know you are ready, but I can be more then what you see. I am needy and greedy. I will take and take, and not stop. I will eat all the sweets you present, and then some. I will give you what you want, but you must stop me if I go too far. If you need me to stop, please, let me know. You have my permission to be rough to get me to listen. I," he paused and searched her wide, curious, eyes, "have a very sweet tooth."

Mey-Rin slowly smiled and arched her back, her hips hitting his stomach. She looked down and saw his erection slowly coming back. "I crave you more then you know."

His hands glided back down her body and he lifted her legs over his shoulder. He licked her hidden lips and he smiled as she gripped the blankets. "I can smell your cravings. I can taste them when you walk by. I have known your sweet smell for a long time. My love, my Mey-Rin. When you let me have you… let me taste you, I thought for sure I was dead, I had died, I was in heaven. Heaven," he chuckled and looked back at her sex. "I finally found it in you."

She moaned as an answer as he once more licked her and teased her into an orgasm, her body splayed and open, her eyes and hands seeking his skin. He licked her thighs and her legs fell off his shoulders as he kissed his way up her body. He sucked on her breasts, his gloved fingers intertwining in hers as he worked his body to be over hers. His cock head once more sat at the entrance of her her sex and he paused as he kissed her neck, nipping and sucking the tender flesh.

"My love?"

She turned her haze filled eyes towards him and smiled lazily, a satisfied and ready woman. "Yes?"

"May I make love to you?"

She smiled and tears slipped from her eyes as she nodded. "Yes… please… yes!"

He wrapped his left arm around her head and cradled it as he slowly sought her opening and then slid in. He took in the small ways her face changed, her lips parting and her eyes shimmered more, her body seemed to heat up and her legs moved wider. They were unnoticed and small enough no one would see, but he did. His demonic senses were flooded by her scent and her breath. Her quick darting tongue, wetting her lips as he slid a bit more into her, made him pull her close and he moved his hips again, sliding still further. He slid in and out, deeper each stroke and her breasts brushed against his now hyper aware skin. It was delicious how her eyes stayed on his, the flecks of gold in her brown eyes lit up and change as she blinked and rocked back into him. This, he decided, was what making the ultimate dessert was about. The way her body seemed to emit more of her creame, and her fingers burned marks into his skin, how her head moved closer to his, and her legs glided up his. Sebastian closed his eyes and took in everything. He was far from inexperienced, and his other lovers - human and demon, male and female, noble and prostitute - had all complemented him on his supreme love making skills, but Mey-Rin's body on his, it was more then just her sex on his lips, or hers on his. This time, this moment, was like he was truly being born. _Better than the souls_ , he finally settled on as he opened his eyes, as he placed the feelings in order, sorted them and peered into the eyes of the one he wanted most.

"Better than the souls," he muttered as he crushed his lips on Mey-Rin's and felt her hands slip down to his hips and her feet on his legs, on the back of this thighs, urging him deeper as they thrusted steadily. Sound seemed to suddenly come crashing back to his ears and he heard the slapping of flesh, his balls on her tender flesh, his cock drawing out her wetness and pushing it back in in steady and sure strokes, their breaths huffing as he built up the speed and depth.

"Fuck…" Mey-Rin panted. "Fuck…. Sebastian… oh gods… fuck me! Fuck me!"

He leaned down and kissed the hollow of her neck and up to her jaw, finally kissing her on the lips. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I need you deeper… oh fuck…. Oh FUCK!"

He felt her shutter and smelled her release, felt it gush and suck and squeeze his cock. He squeezed his eyes to keep from becoming the demonic lover he became, he felt rise when he was about to cum in a body. His cock expanded and he pushed it from going further. He would not hurt his lover. His balls churned and he focused on sending his delicious seed into her waiting sex instead.

"I'm comming," he said into her ear and she turned and licked her lips and pulled her legs tighter around him and pulled him deeper, deeper… and deeper still. He moaned loudly as he slammed into her, the mattress moving in the confines of the wooden box he made to keep it still, all anchored to make sure each thrust did not make it move across the floor. And then bit his lip and released his cum deep into the human he had shared his desserts with. A human whose craving for forbidden sweets seemed to match his own. A human he did not want to hurt above all else.

"Oh fuck," Mey-Rin sighed as he stopped cumming, and she returned from another climax. "How can one match that? Gods above, you are great in bed Sebastian."

He smiled back at her and felt himself slowly shrink. "I'm just one hell of a Slippers a la Créme maker."

Mey-Rin sighed as he slipped out and pushed his hand down to her leaking sex. Bringing it up to her mouth, Sebastian watched and groaned as she licked his gloved fingers. "Mmm… yes you are. And I, oh dear me! I just don't know how divine this dessert making could be. Oh to have done this sooner! And again!" she kissed his fingers again and his mouth, curling into his side and looked up with a satisfied smile. "But perhaps we should let this sit? Make another batch in the morning?"

Sebastian pulled his Maid to his body and stroked her back and down her curvy body. "Whatever you wish, Sponge Cake, whatever you wish."


	5. Punch Jelly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now something a whole lot less romantic - a woman's natural dealings. In Victorian times, sadly we didn't run to the shops, nor did we advertise when we had this condition... no, we simply went on with a rag - so we get "on the rag" from. How sweet. And no, we didn't have happy periods. So, a nod to all the times we wished we had a person who just simply understood we want to be pampered and then beat the hell out of them. *sigh* Oh, ya, there is some romantic parts too. *passes the chocolate and tissues*

Punch Jelly

Mey-Rin left the bathroom and sighed. She was sure that if Sebastian and the Master had gotten back like they had planned, before the night had consumed them completely, she would not be dreading to be curled up in her monthly pains, alone. For some unknown reason, although, if pressed hard enough, she was sure to speak of the plausible reason, but one she didn't dwell on much, her monthlies, were not, in fact monthly. They came and went when they pleased, and usually were only a few months apart. But when they came, she groaned, they came. She turned into the pillow and brought her legs to her chest, squeezing her muscles, even as she tried to relax them.

As sleep slowly took over, she dreamed of the night she had Sebastian had finally made love. Had finally thrown themselves into the making of the most delicious dessert they had ever tastes. And tasted, again after they had awoken from their glorious baking session. The way his powerful arms held her and his Eclair transformed her Victorian Sponge Cake… she woke with a start. The wetness was not from the pleasant dream, but rather a reminder that for now, she was not with child, nor with her lover. She turned over and stretched a leg, tentatively letting her stomach relax. She glanced at the glowing lamp and at the clock. A few hours sleep at least. She got up and groaned; she really wanted to be off the rag.

"I'm not asking for much, just a comforting arm around me, or a back rub." She sighed and got back into bed after changing. "Honestly. It gets lonely when he is not in the house."

She moved and opened the side drawer and pulled out the picture the Master had asked them to pose for. He had stood between them all, Sebastian, the tallest, and senior servant, stood to his right, to the Master's left stood Tanaka, Bard, Finny and herself. She stood closest to the Master, and stood out in her black and white dress, the others all dressed in their fine clothes. Of course the Master, Sebastian, and Tanaka, always wore fine looking clothes. Her thumb brushed over the tall figure and the slight upturn of his lips.

"I want those lips on mine," she sighed and brought the photo to her lips and kissed his image. "I miss you. I hope you and the Master are okay, no matter what delayed you."

A crash outside her door, though faint, made her sit up and loose the photo from her hands. She grabbed it from the bed and placed it back in the drawer and slid it close. She got up and winced, but crossed the room quickly to where her rifle sat. Anther crash made her hurry to slip her feet in the slippers she kept by the bed. She opened the door to the hall and peered out.

"It's from the first floor!" Bard said, running past her, his own weapons in hand. "What a bloody time to have the Master and Mister Sebastian gone!"

"Finny? Where is Finny!" Mey-Rin called as Bard rounded the next stairs. He looked up at her and looked down below them.

"He was finishing some repairs. Working late he said," he finally said. "Hurry!"

"I'm moving as fast as I can!" she muttered. She didn't want to let him know she was on the rag. She wasn't sure he wouldn't start bleeding as well from being so embarrassed. The sounds rose louder as she finally caught up with Bard and saw Finny down the hall. "Oh, gods. Is he…."

"Yes." Bard simply said and they stood, watching their beloved Gardner cry at the end of the hall. He threw a punch and took a chunk of the wall with his fist. "Where the hell is Mister Sebastian and the Master?"

Mey-Rin shook her head and looked at Bard. "He will take the whole wall down if we don't stop him. What the hell was he working on?"

"A garden for the wedding."

"Oh," Mey-Rin said. "We need to stop him."

Bard looked at her as if she was crazy, and even as she said it, she knew it was crazy to approach the man. She remembered when he came to them and sighed. He was a scared and broken child, used to being used and mistreated. She shook her head and frowned. Between her not feeling well because of her monthly, and Finny acting out, she was quickly loosing any strength she had when she heard the noise.

"We have to find Mister Sebastian!" Bard said, fury in his voice. He turned and stalked down the hallway, toward the servants stairs. She winced as Finny put his fist in the wall again.

"Finny?"

"NO!"

"Finnian," she called, firming her voice. "Finnian you need to calm down."

"It is not perfect! It is not what should be done!"

Mey-Rin took a few steps towards him, as he now sank to his knees and was surrounded by the plaster and brick that had fallen from the wall. She glanced at the holes and bit her lip; one of the paintings of the Earl's parents was hanging sideways and she knew it could fall at any moment. She didn't have the strength on a normal day to take it off the wall. She looked back at the boy and reached her hand out to touch him.

"Finny," she whispered. "I know it's not perfect, but you need to breath. The Manor - our home - is perfect. One thing not perfect isn't wrong or bad. We can fix it."

"Mister Sebastian will hate me! He ordered all the stones and told me he would help with the garden today - but he isn't back! And I ran out of stones before I could finish the fountain! I wanted to show him I could do it on my own. And now... it's not perfect!"

"I can see how that's not perfect. But," she said, sliding closer and placing her hand on his back, rubbing small circles over his dusty shirt, "I know Mister Sebastian will fix it. And he will not be mad. He certainly will not hate you."

"You don't know that."

"I do."

He turned and wiped his nose on his sleeve and eyed her. "No you don't. You just say things like that because you are kind."

Mey-Rin smiled and ducked her head. "I try to be kind all the time, but I get mad and frustrated too. There are times when I mess up too - you know that. And Mister Sebastian is nothing but patient with me. He is patient with all of us. He is kind. Loving, sweet." She felt her cheeks warm. "He knows what we needs and gives us it to us."

"I needed a home," he said very quietly.

Mey-Rin nodded and saw the front door open quickly, and two very familiar figures stepped in. "And I needed safety," she answered just as quietly. "And Mister Sebastian and the Master gave it to us. And will continue to give us what we need." She sat back and smiled as she watched Finny stuff his fists into his eyes and rub them dry. She looked past him at the figures of Sebastian and the Master as they moved up the stairs, surveying the damage. "Finny?"

He slowly looked up and blinked. "Yes, Mey-Rin?"

"Do you believe that Mister Sebastian and the Master will not punish you for not getting the garden perfect? For…" she looked at them and the hole in the wall, "getting angry at yourself?"

He sucked in a deep breath and looked around, the dust much more visible as the lights had been turned on sometime as he and Mey-Rin talked. He looked at her and nodded slowly. "Yes," he said in the most boyish voice she heard. Her heart broke and she reached out and hugged him.

Sebastian came beside them and knelt down, holding her gaze before reaching out and placing a hand on Finny's back. She felt the Gardner stiffen and she pulled back and gave him a warm smile and nod.

"Finny," Sebastian said softly. "The garden looks perfect. I was mistaken in my ordering of materials. Please, it was my fault."

Finny turned and Mey-Rin watched as Sebastian, the Head Butler, and her secret lover, bowed his head, beseeching forgiveness when it wasn't really his fault. She looked at their Master and saw he had the same soft smile and nodded to Mey-Rin.

"I'll get some tea and some cleaning supplies," he said and turned and walked back down the stairs, leaving the three of them. "Bard! Help me get some tea."

"Mister Sebastian you never make mistakes!" Finny finally gasped and moved to kneel in front of him. "You are… perfect!"

Mey-Rin smiled and blushed as Sebastian raised his head and met the Gardeners wide stare. "Not everything I do is as perfect as it appears. This mistake, in making the garden, you see? Mine and mine alone. Please, don't worry yourself. If our meetings hadn't gone longer, I would have been here to see my mistake."

"I made a mess," Finny said as he once more looked around. "And I scared Mey-Rin and Bard. I was bad."

Mey-Rin shuffled through the plaster and felt her insides twist painfully. "No, you are not bad. And yes, it scared us, but we are all fine."

Finny finally stood, looked around and hung his head as he moved and walked down the stairs a bit as the Master and Bard brought brooms and tea. Sebastian came over to Mey-Rin and hooked his arm around her waist and helped her up. He looked at her for a moment and frowned.

"You are not doing well yourself," he whispered as she tried to stand straight. She threw him a look and he blushed a bit. "A guess from the way you moved."

"It will pass."

"Go upstairs, relax." He paused and he walked her down the hall a bit. "Please? Take a bath, you have have done so much already and I can see the exhaustion in your eyes. Use my bath; it is bigger than the one you share, and curl up in my bed."

"Sebastian that is kind, but -"

"I can take care of your needs in other ways," he simply said. "I'll make sure to bring clean clothes."

She blushed deeper. "Sebastian!"

"It's a natural thing, and I will understand if you wish to sleep on your own till it passes."

She turned as she opened the door to the staircase and placed a hand on his arm. "My dear," she whispered. "I can't possibly sleep well without your arms around me. Especially at the moment. You don't know how desperately I wanted you to hold me earlier."

He leaned over and kissed her softly. "About as badly as I wish to do nothing but hold you, I am sure. Now, up to a hot bath. Don't worry about anything. I will launder your bedding and nightgown."

She looked down and could see, even in the dimmer light of the stairs that her menstrual blood had sept through her rag and had stained her gown. "Oh, damn."

"Shed the clothes and I will lend you mine, if you need them."

She looked up and leaned into him briefly, not wanting to stain his suit. "One of your shirts?"

"If it would make you feel better."

"I think that and your arms would be perfect."

"As you wish my Sponge Cake," he whispered and kissed her softly on the forehead. "I will be there as soon as I can."

"But Bard and the Master -"

"Will have to deal with not having you here. You are tired. Go. Take a bath and clean yourself. I know you are tired and we will rest when I am there."

She watched as he turned and closed the door to the stairs and she slowly climbed the stairs, frowning at the stains on her nightgown and cursing her monthly, which wasn't monthly, so she didn't curse it too much. As she moved past her bedroom, she replaced her rifle and took out a new pair of undergarments and rags, and walked to the now familiar bedroom of the Butler and her associate dessert maker. She had only ventured into his bathroom once, after their last dessert making, and struck a match and lit the gas lamp above the freestanding bathtub. It was bigger then the one she and the boys shared, and she watched as the water flooded it, filling it slowly. She shed her gown and brought it to the sink and ran cold water over the stains, washing the blood out. How many times had she done the same but not for her monthly? So many times she had gotten blood on her from a job. Or defending the Manor. Finally she did the same to her rag and undergarments, feeling self-conscious as she stood naked in the Butler's bathroom, a warm bath beckoning to her as she finished trying to clean up after herself. She knew Sebastian would take care of it, but she was a Maid, and that was her job.

Finally she slipped into the bath and felt the twinges of her muscles as she let the hot water cover her up to her breasts. She curled up and stretched out, according to her pains. She was soaping her arms as Sebastian knocked on the door and looked in.

"Mey-Rin?"

"Come in. It's your bathroom."

"Yes, but I didn't want to come in if you are not wanting me here."

"No, I do. Come in."

He smiled and glanced at the wet heap of clothes that were near the door. "You didn't have to clean them."

"It's my job - I am a Maid."

He brought a small stool and sat down beside the tub, smiling a bit as she reached out for his hand. He curled his gloved hands around her one offered and leaned down and kissed her fingers. "I wish I could take the pain away."

"There are only a few ways a man can do that," she answered. Her eyes danced with laughter as he looked up. "One is to wait it out - a woman's cycle stops some time. Another is to make her feel like she is special even so she doesn't feel like it." She smiled and brushed her thumb over his hand. "You have that down to an art, by the way."

"And the other?"

She gave a small laugh and groaned as her muscles twinged. "The other? The other is to give her a child."

Sebastian's hand stilled and he looked down at her hand and then slowly back at her. "A child."

She nodded and smiled a bit. "A very special outcome in eating the most delicious dessert one can have." She looked down at the water and slowly back at him. "But with us, having a child is a very low chance of happening."

He tilted his head. "Why?"

"I… I had things happen to me when I was younger," she said finally, softly, sadly. "I don't know if I can have children."

"That would be very sad," Sebastian said finally. "The world needs more beautiful woman like you."

She blushed. "You already have me in your bathtub and willingly going to your bed. You don't have to be so thick about the complements."

"Perhaps, but it is still true." He slipped his hands from hers and smiled. "A towel is waiting, and some new clothes. And one of my shirts, as requested, my dear." He kissed her forehead and scooped up the soiled clothes.

"Eclair?"

He stilled and turned in the doorway. "Sponge Cake?"

"I love you… for this."

He smiled and nodded. "I'll be right back. And then I am not going anywhere else, unless you tell me to."

Mey-Rin sighed and finished soaping up before unplugging the water and splashing new water over her body to rinse off. The towel was warm and fluffy, and she hurried to dry her legs and stomach, placing the undergarments and rag in place before drying her breasts and hair. Finally she was satisfied she was dry and a small chill was going through her, making her breasts stand tall as Sebastian had demanded from her when they had sampled their desserts. She glanced at the folded shirt.

"No, when we made love - simply made love," she said softly as she unfolded the shirt. She pressed it to her and inhaled his unique scent and the lavender soap she used to wash it with. "Love…"

She finished buttoning it over her chest and smiled; it was a size too big, and hung past her waist, but it was perfect in all the imperfections. She started crying as she left the bathroom and stopped walking as she saw Sebastian removing his coat and placing it over the chair by the door.

"My dear?"

"Happy tears, no worries," she said hastily, rubbing her hands across her face. "Don't… don't worry."

His arms folded around her and she started to sob into his shirt, the replica of the one she wore now. "Oh love. I don't remember it ever being this bad," he said, rubbing her back.

"You… you know when I am my monthly?"

He chuckled. "Yes. Your… smell is a bit different."

"Sebastian?"

He pulled back and looked down at her. "Yes?"

"You know that's not very romantic, right?"

"Yes, but it did stop the tears."

She playfully hit him, the long arms of the borrowed shirt slipping over her shorter arm and making it flop. She giggled and soon he was chuckling too as he caught the extra fabric. He rolled it down, slowly revealing her hand and did the same on her other sleeve.

"I'll alter this tomorrow."

"No, it's yours."

"I have plenty. This one," he said as he smoothed the shirt over her slender shoulders, "is yours."

"Oh gods, you are sexy."

"A sexy Eclair?"

She hugged him tight and turned her head up to look at him. "A sexy everything."

She slept in his arms, dreaming of him altering a shirt, of taking baths together, of having a baby with him.


	6. Surprise Cutlets

Surprise Cutlets

Mey-Rin held his hand a bit tighter then needed as she stepped into the carriage. Her dress caught around her legs and she felt his hand on her back, steadying her.

"Damn it."

"Language, my lady."

She shot him a glance as she untangled her dress from her legs, roughly grabbing it and pushing it to the side, then rearranging herself again. "You try to walk down stairs and over gravel and then have to get into a covered carriage with this," she said, frustration lacing her voice as she motioned to the swirling fabric. "This is much to much fabric. What was the Master thinking to send me to London in this? I am a Maid!"

"He wanted you to spend time with his soon to be bride. And to look beautiful. Which," he added as she finally settled into the cushions, the dress swallowing her and the bench, "you look ravishing in that dress."

She sighed and looked at him. "You are only saying that because you got to help me put it on."

"No, I am saying that because it is true. The fact I was able to lace up the corset and make sure the buttons on the lower back were perfect, all add to the beauty I know is underneath. Now, if you excuse me, the sky looks like it will be dumping rain soon. So, best we get heading to London."

Mey-Rin felt so out of place as she looked around the carriage. The Master had sent her with a few clothes, thankfully not as extravagant as the gown she wore now, and a message to enjoy herself, let the soon to be Lady Phantomhive become at ease with the servants, bond with Mey-Rin, who would also be her Ladies Maid. Mey-Rin sighed and looked about again as she brushed her fingers against the fabric of her dress. She was the one not at ease - and she was the servant!

Soon rain was splattering on the widows and Mey-Rin tried her best to push the glass windows up quickly, encasing her in the box even more. She felt the carriage lurch and bit her lip as she placed a hand on the roof, as she bounced off her bench, her feet sliding on the fabric under them, as she tried to gain purchase on the wooden floor.

"Oh do be careful, Sebastian!" she said and looked up, wishing she could see him. "Please, if we are late, that will not matter." She was about to say something else, mutter another comment under her breath, when the carriage once more lurched to the side, and then forward again. "OH!"

She was launched into the other bench, catching herself on her outstretched arms and felt the tight laces and corset Sebastian had delighted in placing on her under the dress, dug into her skin. "Sebastian! Is the rain too much? Pull over! Oh do you hear me? Please, my love! Don't hurt yourself just to get me to Lady Elizabeth!"

The carriage was now on the side of the road, the rain harder, the thunder cracking across the sky. She sat up and felt the carriage sway; Sebastian was getting down. The carriage door, facing away from the heavy rain opened and Sebastian's wet, black hair, stuck to his head as he smiled.

"Mey-Rin, I'm sorry we have to stop here. Let me undo the horses and get them to safety and I will return."

She nodded and he smiled and slid a hand over hers as her hands bunched the fabric dress back up, letting her wiggle back on her seat, a bit more comfortably and safely on one side of the carriage. He nodded once and closed the door, muffling the sound of the rain again. She jumped as the crack of thunder and low rumbling was closer. Peering into the darkness, she watched as the horses were trembling and walked away, toward a clump of trees and tied to them. Sebastian's tall figure came back towards her and the waiting carriage. As he walked up the slight hill, she opened the carriage door.

"Come in, it's dry in here."

"And I am wet," he simply said. "I do not wish to ruin your dress."

"And you are not standing out there in this," she said. The sky rumbled again as if punctuating her stance. "Take off your coat and hang it around the wheels, it will stay. Surely your under clothing are dry."

He smiled and leaned into the carriage and kissed her softly. "You are beautiful and demanding when you tell me what to do. Dangerously beautiful."

And he took his coat off quickly and climbed into the carriage, closing the door and sat opposite her. "You look uncomfortable in that dress."

"I told you I was," she said lightly. She shifted and winced. "I think a piece of the corset may have come undone. I feel the boning poking into me."

"Let me," he said softly and moved towards her. She shuffled to make room and finally settled on siting half on the bench. His swift fingers undid her side stays and he slide his hand under the fabric and blushed as his fingers touched her skin.

Mey-Rin laughed at the bright red that splashed across his cheeks. "You catch me swiftly when I am falling. You have seen me naked and held me while I was on my monthly. And you blush as you touch my naked skin?"

"I was invited to touch you in those instances," he said softly. "This was… I didn't ask."

She leaned over and kissed him lightly. "You never have to ask, my love."

He shuttered and pulled her into him, deepening the kiss. "Oh my dear Maid."

And his hand, under her bodice, left little traced against her skin and he tugged her other stays, loosening the top, making it easier to lean and kiss, and to hold him closer to her.

"I need you," Mey-Rin breathed. "Please… I need you."

"You are dressed as a lady," Sebastian started.

She pulled back and he moaned at the fire that was in her gaze. "Eclair," she whispered. "I need you. In me. On me. Please. Don't make your Sponge Cake beg."

Sebastian smiled and kissed her gently. "Oh my Sponge Cake, how can I resist?" He slide his hands from under her bodice and gathered her dress. In the darkness of the carriage, with the lightening intensifying, he slide his hands up under her dress and brushed against the fine undergarments he had presented to her. "I shall not ruin this dress."

"I can't say the same about your clothes if you don't hurry," Mey-Rin moaned and undid his pants. "My love… please."

He huffed into her ear as he slide his solid cock deeper into her. "Mey-Rin…"

"Gods above, Sebastian!"

They clung to each other as they slowed their movement in the confined box of the carriage. "My love," he whispered as he moved her to lay more on the bench. "Are you comfortable?"

"In your arms? Yes, very much," she said, sliding her hands up his arms. She looked into his eyes. "And finally being with you again? I have waited for this to be again."

He kissed her gently as he once more concentrated on the pace of sliding in and out, drawing her pleasure out, enjoying how her body was presenting the treats he didn't deserve to be given to him, and shoving them back to her. "If Bard and Finny found out we were… together," he started. He looked down and licked his lips. How he desired to see her naked breasts as they made love. "I can't explain that. Not yet."

Mey-Rin cupped his face and she looked at the pain in his face and smiled, her hands now on his cheeks. "Don't think of that. Or the master… please don't think about that. Just love me, now Sebastian. Just love me now."

"Yes, my Sponge Cake."

And they listened as the rain beat against the taunt roof and against the glass on the windows. They heard the whimpering of the horses that Sebastian had tied up on a nearby tree, and the rumbling of thunder, the crash of lightening, and their own steady breaths as they slowly built up the fires of their lust and secret love. Mey-Rin arched her back as she felt her first orgasm flood her. She loved the man who was feeding her body such fine food from his Eclair. _From his cock_ , she smiled as they kissed. Sebastian rocked deeper and held her as she shivered through the feelings.

"My darling?"

"Yes?"

"Are you too cold to show me your fine breasts?"

She smiled and tangled her fingers into his hair. "You want to see my breasts?"

He smiled wider. "Please?"

"Oh, a fine gentleman asking so politely!" She squeezed him closer as another orgasm ripped through her. "And so wickedly does he keep his steady pace."

"I can speed up if you wish."

She bit her lip and shook her head. "I want this to last."

"It will last as long as you desire." His hands slide back up and cupped her breasts as he pushed deeper into her. "My dear darling Maid."

Mey-Rin shifted and the stays that he had pulled earlier fell away even more and together they worked on them. Soon Sebastian was falling on her naked breasts, the fine dress around her waist and falling around his legs as he moved once more into her. Love shone in his eyes as he lowered his lips to her breasts and his hands holding her head and waist.

"How did we wait so long?" she moaned as he moved to once more kiss her neck.

"We were scared. I was… I guess I was mostly scared. I know you have had feelings for me, but I wanted to discourage them," he whispered. He moved her leg to wrap around his waist and slid in again, making her moan louder into his ear. "But I was punishing myself, I see now. How could I have denied such feelings for so long?"

Mey-Rin climaxed again and smiled as his hands roamed her free breasts. "I'd bake a thousand cakes for you!"

"And I will keep eating them each with the same amazement and delight I did the night I boldly asked to sample your Sponge Cake."

"Oh gods! Oh… your… Eclair… your cock!"

"Wicked tongue!" He pulled back and slammed into her, the carriage now rocking differently. "You deserve to be punished for such language, but all I wish to do is dine on your body."

And he pulled out, making Mey-Rin whimper as she was so close to a third orgasm, and watched as the carriage was light up and her dress was flipped and his head disappeared back between her legs. She arched her back again as he slide his hands under her butt and lifted her off the bench, his mouth and tongue sliding over her wetness, over where he had been slicing into her, demanding her liquid. His hands slide farther up her back and her legs were on his shoulders and he suckled on her lips and dipped his tongue deeper into them, licking her into another flood of juices.

"Sebastian!" she cried as he sucked her dry and finally came back to lay his head next to hers. She turned and kissed him, her juices on his lips still. "Oh gods, you haven't… you are still…"

"Hard? Full? In need?" He smiled and kissed her slowly. "Yes, but my delight in eating such desserts is keeping you fulfilled."

She reached down and felt his cock still erect. "Move to the other bench, I will take my filling now."

"You wish to suck it out, not take it deep inside you?"

Mey-Rin paused as she sat up. "My love…" she softly whispered.

He placed a hand on her cheek and smiled softly. "I know you said you didn't think you could be with child. If that is what you are worried about, I love having your body on mine in any way I can. I work hard to keep your desserts ready."

Mey-Rin felt tears slip down her face and she roughly pushed them away. "I know I said I didn't think I could have a child and I know when we made love the last time - made Slippers a la Créme - you seemed to work hard to keep from hurting me." She paused as she watched his face change and reached over and stroked his cheek. "You looked like you were scared to cum in me."

"I could hurt you," he whispered and curled his hand over hers, still on his cheek. "If I did hurt you… I have hurt so many… I'd not forgive myself."

"The only way you can hurt me is telling me you don't want me anymore. You can only hurt me if you do cum in me, and a miracle happens, and I am carrying your child, and you reject me. You can never hurt me when I am in your arms and dinning on your delights."

He pushed her back into the opposite bench and Mey-Rin licked her lips as his hard cock was still sticking out, dripping his need slowly, but neglected as they talked. "If only you knew what kind of… man I was."

Mey-Rin slide her hands down to his neck and smiled. "My nipples are hard, and my body is getting cold. Your cock is demanding to be taken, and my body is ready for you again. You are the one who is doing all that to me. Who you were before you found me, whatever your past, please know, I am yours now. I want you now. Here," she added as she pulled him to her lips. "Dining on desserts crafted for our pleasure and each others. I never have felt like I was going to be harmed by you. And if you feel you will harm me, for whatever reason, I am strong enough. I am an ex-assassin. Well," she smiled as she looked away, "as much as one can ever be an ex-assassin. You made me feel like I was a woman, a classy woman whose desires and dreams for a man far above her were that - dreams and desires. But," she added as he pulled away a bit, keeping her hands on his cheek and moving them slowly down his shoulders and arms, "you kept holding me when I fall and are too close for politeness, and you can't deny that I affect you," she added while cupping his erection. "I'd never deny you. Not my body. Not my mind. Not my bed. And if you are worried, I will never deny you fathered my children."

His eye brows raised. "Children?"

She blushed and kissed his cheek. She nipped at his ear and whispered, "One can't say no to only one Surprise Cutlets. Because we would be getting a surprise should you chose to make me a mother, and my body can accommodate the request."

"I chose to make you my lover, for this lifetime," he groaned as her hands once more was jacking his cock. "My dear, whatever comes because of this night - any of our nights together - I need to feed this creme deep into you. I can't waste another moment without your body."

Mey-Rin slide her hands and legs back around him and smiled. "My love. Delight me with your offering on tonight's menu."

He leaned down and slid his cock deep into her in a single push. "My delight is to offer you the ingredients that have made other Eclairs and Sponge Cakes explode alike."

Mey-Rin's hands glided into his hair and she looked at him as she kissed his chin. "You have been with men?"

He smiled and nodded. "You are not… turned away by the fact I have delighted on many desserts? Is it because I tell you, yours is the one I love the most? Is that… too much? I am not worthy of your body or even your dessert!"

Mey-Rin's body was heating up as he was once more pumping his cock deep into her folds. "Oh… gods… Sebastian, you are mine now… and oh! I'm cumming!"

Sebastian once more felt his demonic being flair out as he watched the beautiful Maid under him bloom and explode as she moaned and her body simply took his cock. He felt his cock expand and his balls tighten, the human and the demonic, wrestling inside his body. He closed his eyes and his black, shadowy wings seemed to expand as well. "Fuck you are so delightful!"

And he threw his head back, thrusted deep into her, his cock expanding and his cum shooting into Mey-Rin's body, pinning her to the bench, to her orgasm, to her forbidden side they had found together. "Mey-Rin! Oh please forgive me if I ever hurt you!"

And his cock exploded again. Volley after volley of toxic, possibly life-giving, cum flooded her, as he thrusted into her, holding her hips, staring into her eyes as they fluttered open and held his gaze, even as he struggled to hold on to his human form in the very loving gaze. In an instant he saw himself holding her, her belly full of his child, saw them holding a child, black hair, red eyes, covered in black wings, protecting itself from the prying eyes of the world. He saw himself holding his Sponge Cake, delighting on her breasts, on her folds, on her body, every night preparing for another child.

"FUCK!" he screamed and the carriage shuttered with the last bits of his cum washing her insides.

They held each other, their naked needs met, yet not separating. Sebastian kissed Mey-Rin gently and slid her down to the carriage floor, wrapping her legs around him, still straddling his cock, still in her, holding his cum deep in her body. He gathered her dress and pulled her closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder. Mey-Rin was slowly falling asleep, his cock deep in her folds, and his chest warming her naked breasts.

"Oh, dear, Maid," he whispered as she shifted and his cock twitched again deep in her. "I hope you will one day know how truly tempting you are. How I fought hard not to give in. And how I will take whatever punishment Hell has now that I never want to stop making desserts with you."


	7. Sausage Eggs

Sausage Eggs

Sebastian felt his lover roll into his chest and moan as a single ray of light from one of the few window and the hastily closed curtains that lined his corner room, beamed into the pert face of his bed mate. He leaned over and blocked the light, feeling the bright, early morning sun, heat a single part of his back. He smiled as her face settled into a calm look again.

"My dear?" he whispered as he lifted a strand of red hair from her face and moved it gently away from her face. He watched as her face twitched, know she was partially awake, and struggling to fall asleep again. He leaned down and kissed her temple. "My darling?"

"No," she muttered. "It was late last night. And I just want to sleep."

"Oh… I was hoping you wanted to make love, to wake slowly with me deep inside you," he whispered as he worked her night dress, his old and now altered, top, up past her hips. "I know you are eager to make another meal with me. Last night was satisfying and made me very full, but, I want a hardy breakfast of cake and sweets."

"Desserts will rot your teeth - especially in the morning," she said, slipping her hand over his arm and slowly looking at him from under sleepy eyelids. She blinked and he smiled as her brown eyes came back to his. "But breakfast is important to healthy living."

Sebastian leaned down and kissed his lover. "Sponge Cake, you are rotting me from the inside already."

She smiled and yawned, stretching, making her gown slid even further closer to her breasts. "Please take my shirt off if you are going to wake me. I want a proper breakfast."

"Oh… I can manage that." Sebastian rolled over so he was blocking the sunbeam and was straddling her hips and hunched over her. "My love?"

"Yes?"

"Shall we start with Sausage Eggs?"

"Mm… wrapping my eggs in your sausage?"

Sebastian leaned down as the last button fell away and he could gaze at her naked body. "Yes. That one. I seem to remember it is a good way of getting all the morning nutrients, and one of my favorite to cook. For only you," he added as he gave her a slow kiss.

Mey-Rin smiled and kissed him gently as his hands glided over her taunt stomach and ample breasts. The two stared into each others eyes and Mey-Rin reached around and slid her hands down his back, feeling the heat rise as she inched her way down to his bare ass, kissing him slowly as he moved to lay on top of her.

"Step one… boil the eggs," Sebastian whispered into her ear as he slowly slithered back down her body, heating her up as well. "Make sure they are hard, and boiled."

"I think you got the hard, and you are doing a good job boiling me."

"Tsk, tsk, my cook in training. We must raise the temperature together, and slowly. Every morning, I must retrain you." He paused and looked up over her naked body, "So bothersome."

"Screw slow! And you're the bothersome one!" she gasped as his lips curled around her sex once more. "I need a sausage!"

Sebastian's laugh pushed hot air along her slowly weeping slit and made Mey-Rin arch her back as his tongue and fingers glided into her again, as they had done last night. Over the past weeks, the pair had decided to forgo the back and forth between their rooms, and Mey-Rin's bedroom was merely a place she kept her guns and swapped out clothes on a weekly basis. When they walked to bed with Bard and Finny, they would go into their separate rooms, and then, after an hour or so, Mey-Rin would put down her book she was reading or set aside her cleaning supplies, and walk into Sebastian's room, stripping off her clothes and relishing the loving hands that cupped her breasts or ass as they moved to the bed. Some nights it was simply enough to kiss and caress, other nights they laid out multi-course meals for the other to sample. Last night they had walked the roof and had reset many of the traps around the grounds as well, finally crawling into bed near 3 a.m., leaving Mey-Rin exhausted and only able to lay back and let Sebastian dine on her creme. Not that either minded as he finished and curled her into his body, warm and ready, but relaxed and simply there for her.

Mey-Rin stuffed her hands into her mouth as an orgasm rolled over her and she felt Sebastian suck all the drops he could out of her dripping sex. Her eyes fluttered closed as she felt her lover move on the bed, over her body, his fingers still deep inside her.

"Mmm… boiled and ready. I may have done step two already," he said, faking a frown. He looked over her nakedness and smiled down at her as she opened her eyes and looked at him. "You must strip the egg after it is boiled."

"I'm usually cooked pretty good to de-shell me first," she whispered and brought her hands to his face, caressing his cheek bones. "I sleep with an incubator who keeps me nice and toasty."

He smiled and kissed her again. "Step three… Hm… unwrap the sausage. Well, I suppose."

Mey-Rin giggled as he sat up and took off his sleep pants. They had long conversations, post dessert, about his sleepware, and why he wore pants to bed. He had simply began ending the conversation by gripped her shirt and started to tug it, when she would stop his hand. "Because unwrapping the ingredients is as good as making the meal," he had whispered and pulled her to his chest, nuzzling into her neck.

Sebastian's hard cock slapped his stomach as it was freed and Mey-Rin sighed. They had been having a steady night time diet of their own creamy delights for three months now, and still she was aroused by the size of his Eclair she was able to delight on. "Is that all that is required for step three?" she whispered as he once more settled on top of her.

"Hm… if I remember right, yes. So step four, flatten the sausage meat with hands and cover the egg completely."

The two had enough sex to know how to guide Sebastian's large cock into her sex, and Mey-Rin took his cock in her small hands and raised her legs up, around his chest and guided his thick sausage meat into wrapping around her egg. She smiled and kissed him as he wrapped his arms loosely around her head and shoulders, the normal position they took when he was on top of her, a simple and casual pose for the two to maximize their space and relish in making slow, passionate, love.

"I am afraid you will be working your meat a while before you can wrap around the egg," she said, moaning as he slid deeper. They had perfected the dessert making of Slippers a la Créme, but it still was a pleasurable moment to be so full of Sebastian's cock, that Mey-Rin usually climaxed a little in the beginning, wetting his cock to make the dessert makers slick enough to truly make a long meal out of their cooking.

"I have enough to wrap around each of your eggs, my sweet Sponge Cake," he replied. "And I will coat them all, hoping we get a surprise."

Mey-Rin felt the familiar prickle of tears in her eyes as Sebastian mentioned getting her pregnant. Her monthlies were irregular already, lowering her chances, and she had yet to truly tell him why she feared the outcome he was sure he could produce, wasn't going to be happening. Or if it did, it may hurt her in the process. Mey-Rin closed her eyes and turned her head into his arm, enjoying the steady pounding of her lover between her legs, up her folds, warming her body, and tried to chase the regrets out of her mind.

"Oh my love," Sebastian whispered, pulling her tighter and pausing in his steady love making. "My dear Maid."

Mey-Rin gripped his muscular ass and tried to shove her hips up and his down, tried to make him pick up the fucking again. But she simply sobbed now, burying her face into his arm, into his chest, and then tuning to look at his concerned face. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm ruining breakfast. Oh, gods, I'm so sorry."

"No, my sweets. Never. Shall I … leave you?" he asked, looking down at where they were joined. "I don't want to hurt you," he added with concern in his voice.

"No, and it would be _I_ who will hurt _you_ ," she said. He smiled a bit and rolled over so she was on top of him. She moved a bit, settling his massive cock into her more comfortably from the new angle. She placed her hands on his chest and looked down at him, at the perfect abs and then up to his face, wiping the tears from her own face. "You know I was a rather broken woman when you found me. Scared, about to be executed for crimes I had committed all over England."

She paused and Sebastian closed his eyes, going back and seeing the look on her face as she watched him hand money to the officers and offer his hand to her. He opened his eyes swiftly and looked back at the same woman, now healthy, and even more beautiful as she was sitting on his hard cock, her breasts shining and hard, her eyes half closed either from the sensation as he flexed his muscles at the feeling of having her sex around him, or from the memory. He cupped her cheeks and felt the tears flow over his naked hands.

"I was finally caught after I was… after I was in the hospital. I had…. Oh gods, Sebastian! It is too horrible to tell!"

She fell forward and sobbed, loud and body wracking sobs as he simply held her, stilling his body, his mind, his heart. He was a demon - a hardened one, at one point who wouldn't be swayed by a woman's girlish fantasies and her human body. He was a demon - one who had fucked many men and women and had torn them up as he took his pleasure, not minding theirs. But he was a demon who now had taken a human to his bed, multiple times now, and had wanted to protect her. He wanted to protect his flowing heart that brimmed with pride, with lust, with need, and with love, for those he had brought into the Phantomhive Manor. But this woman who was still crying into his shoulder was his alone to love and share all his feelings with. He frowned; her tears were more ernest somehow now.

"My dear," he finally whispered, pushing off some of the red hair from her face. "Please, get off me, I wish to only hold you in my arms. I… I don't think either of us can finish in this state."

Her head flew up and the look of horror and devastation tainted her gaze. "Oh gods! I am so sorry! I can… I can finish."

"No," he said softly, yet firmly. "Not now. In a while perhaps. But I love you too much to allow my body to hurt you when you are in so much pain already."

"But I'm not in physical pain, only emotional," she replied, trying to sit up, slid back down his cock, which had slipped a little when she flung herself forward.

"Stop my Sponge Cake. Please."

She stilled and they moved on to their sides, Sebastian slipping his cock now fully out, leaving both of them to groan at the loss, at the knowledge they had not finished. She placed a hand on his throbbing cock and looked slowly back up to his eyes. "I'm-"

"No, do not say sorry. You have nothing to be sorry about. It is I, I believe, who has caused you distress. So it is I who must apologize."

Mey-Rin simply cupped his face in return and kissed him slowly. "How did I get such a caring lover?"

He gave a sharp laugh. "Oh, I am not as caring as I appear to you. Others will never know how much you see in me. I will not allow them to see it. I am only naked," he gave a small chuckle as she smiled, "with you. So believe me when I say I am not always the best man you want in your bed."

"I've… I've had worse," she said in a bare whisper. "A few sent me to hospitals," she whispered, mindlessly trailing a finger up his perfect body. Her eyes flickered down to her own body and she moved to trace a thin scar over her breast. "A few who kindly paid for the damage they did." She sighed and looked up at him. "And more that never bothered to do more then fuck me and leave."

Sebastian silently looked at her, his brain trying to pull away, his emotions trying to make him leave her, hunt. Hurt. Kill. Destroy. Her warm hand was back on his body and pulled him towards her.

Her voice was small and distant, her eyes closing slowly as she spoke finally. "I was dropped off at the hospital after I was found in the streets. Blood… everywhere. The doctor who found me swore it wasn't all mine. She was kind to keep me warm as we raced to the hospital. To the ward where women where cared for… after they had been abused."

Sebastian felt the cold shiver run through her body and he pulled her closer, dragging her legs closer to his as well. He wished the blanket she had over her before was not on the floor. She shivered again and tried to grip at his slick body.

"The blood was mine. And I hadn't been beaten," she finally continued in a mutter. "My services as an assassin came with a price and men preferred not to pay me in money. I can defend myself," she added, a bit of strength entering her voice as she looked up at Sebastian, "but the last time… there were three of them. And then, a few months later… they came back. Found me in a state," she paused and cried again, her tears flowing around his arm he held under her head, cradling her. "And they took me to... a place, and..."

She left the story hanging and Sebastian growled, fitting the pieces together. "The… _person_ who did the… _operation,_ " he growled.

She nodded. "It caused my already irregular monthlies to become even more erratic, and now I have even more pain… lots of it. So you have seen," she added, blushing. "Many times, over the past eight years."

"And they… hurt your insides when they…" Sebastian muttered into her hair, having to use every once of control not to do anything to alarm his lover. - not to demand the animals names and hunt them for what they had done. "And so you believe a child would be impossible?"

She simply nodded and began to cry once more. They laid in bed, their fingers and kisses slowly moving around their bodies again.

"I will never make a statement about you baring my child again," Sebastian said finally. He lifted her chin and saw her eyes were red from crying and he bent and kissed her slowly. "You are a complete woman even in your pain, and I thank you, from every fiber of my being, for sharing your reasons why you tell me we can't have a family. Why you sometimes silently cry after I have talked about a family."

"We have one already," she said, shifting to lay more comfortably in his arms. She looked at him and smiled. "The Earl is like your son, and Finny is like mine. Bard is somewhere in between - like an uncle or some distant relative who lives with us. And Tanaka is like the old, wised Grandfather."

Sebastian looked at her and circled the small scars that were on her right hip. "And Lady Elizabeth is my daughter-in-law?"

Mey-Rin smiled. "Exactly. And we are the forbidden lovers who make mad, passionate, love in the dark, keeping the family running."

"It sounds like a dime novel."

Mey-Rin smiled and turned to kiss Sebastian with passion, tears clinging to her eye lashes. "It's our dime novel." She moved over to slide her hands down to his cock, which had gone limp. "Perhaps we should say we are are running our own bakery and no one knows about it."

Sebastian cupped her breasts as she moved slowly back over his body. "You are beautiful and I don't deserve a woman like you."

Mey-Rin gave his cock a few strokes and looked up at him. "No, you don't. No one deserves me - and I hardly deserve anyone in return. But I have learned to accept that I am going to have to let someone take care of me after everything I have done. And," she added, leaning down and kissing his cock head, "I am choosing you."

Sebastian thrusted into the warm mouth of his beloved and gazed down at her. After a few powerful sucks, Mey-Rin was once more rubbing his cock on her sex and lowering herself on him.

"We didn't finish our breakfast."

"No we didn't," Sebastian sighed. His hands rested on her hips and he helped to keep her upright as they began to once more fuck. "Oh Mey-Rin! My lover! I choose you too! I choose you…" he whispered horsely, thrusting into her once more wet sex. "Oh my Sponge Cake… take my sausage."

She leaned down and pounded her hips back into his. "Coat my eggs, my lover. Finish the recipe."

Sebastian held her gaze as he pounded harder into her, and soon was flooding her damaged womb with his cum. He had suspected she had been hurt as she had described, which was why she would always quip about her never having children, but his mind blanked out as he blew his cum deeper still and thought about how he could repair her, how they would tell the others about their secret cookbook affair. How he would fight to keep her with him forever, and out of the grips of the hellish demons who haunted even him still in the back of his mind.

"Step five, garnish, and repeat the recipe until done," he muttered as he flipped her under him and once more moved her around so she would be the recipient of the delightful repeat of the breakfast they had finished and began anew.


	8. Victorian Seed Cake

Victorian Seed Cake

The summer breeze brought the soft smell of warm bread to Mey-Rin's nose and made her forget about the heat as it was slowly rising. Finny walked beside her and carried the basket, already brimming with a few items she had asked him to add. She had a dessert planned for that afternoon and wanted to make it special for all the Phantomhive staff. She glanced back to where Sebastian trailed them. She hoped her fellow cook would appreciate her real-wold cooking.

"Mey-Rin?" Finny asked as he seemed to bounce down the market. "Can I get some bread and cakes for the afternoon tea?"

She glanced at him and the shop ahead. "I was planning to make a cake for this afternoon."

Finny's face fell and Mey-Rin frowned. "Oh."

"Give me the basket," she said. "Get some cakes. You know the master has a sweet tooth and my cake isn't very sweet."

Finny thrusted the basket into her hands and bounded into the bakery. He came out a moment later and walked back toward where she and Sebastian stood. "I need money, Mister Sebastian."

Sebastian gave a small chuckle and handed him a few coins. "Make sure there is something for breakfast too," he said as Finny grinned and ran back to the store. "He will spend it all on cakes."

Mey-Rin turned and looked at him. "You blame him? It's not like we can't say no ourselves."

Sebastian gave her a look and she was sure if they were not in public, not wearing the uniforms of Butler and Maid, he would have laughed and pulled her into him, kissing her without care. A shiver went through her and she glanced back at him and saw her lover give a small smile back.

"No, not for a moment would I pause in my eating habits. But also have to protect you, not just from sweets."

Mey-Rin sighed and slipped her arm though Sebastian's and leaned into him a bit. "Really? What else is there?"

He pulled her closer and took her basket. "Evil midnight snacks."

"Oh, yes, the midnight snack cravings," she whispered and nodded her head. She grinned up at him and was sure anyone who was looking could see that the two were more then just household servants, more then just partners in a house. "But Victorian Seed Cake isn't so sweet. It's more like a bread. And breads are not all sweet. So can we enjoy midnight bread?"

She felt him chuckle and ventured to look up at him. She blushed as he turned his bright red eyes to her and smiled widely. "I will not say bread can't be enjoyed," he whispered.

Finny came out of the bakery carrying his white box carefully. He looked at the two and grinned. "It's not all sweets. I got some rolls and a large slice of bread pudding."

Sebastian sighed and untangled himself from Mey-Rin. He slid the box into the basket and turned so they were once more heading toward the carriage. "Bread pudding is sweet, Finnian."

Finny's face feel and he looked at Mey-Rin for a moment. Mey-Rin leaned into the man and smiled. "I love bread pudding in the morning."

He lit up and looked over at Sebastian. Mey-Rin looked at the Butler sideways and met the sly grin that danced on the Butlers lips. They had been known to steal a few slices in the morning themselves. Finally the three of them came to where the carriage stood, Bard atop, looking around the shoppers.

As Sebastian helped Mey-Rin into the carriage, he looked up and placed a hand up to stop Bard from climbing down from the box. "Baldroy, could you start for the London home? I have some things to finish here."

Mey-Rin looked at her lover, the Head Butler, and then looked at the other two men. Sebastian smiled and nodded to Bard as the horses lurched and the three Phantomhive servants began their trip to the house in London.

* * *

Mey-Rin brushed her hair into a single high bun. She glanced out the window and saw the night watchman walking and the lights beginning to flicker on. She bit her lip; Sebastian, as far as she knew, had not made it home yet. It had been all afternoon she had kept a watch for his tall figure to come into the kitchen or round a corner. She had even put off making her Seed Cake until the next day since the cakes and sweets Finny had bought had been plenty for two meals - the afternoon tea and cake, and after dinner dessert.

She pulled the cord for the bathtub and heard the water begin to drain. Mey-Rin watched the water in utter sharpness and realized how much she loved seeing Sebastian's hazy figure and bumping into him, his arms catching her, holding her, his breath gliding over her skin. She loved having her glasses removed, looking up, his disapproving look grace his perfect face and then fall away as he looked at her. She pulled the robe so it was a bit looser around her and sat on the edge of the bathtub and reached between her legs, rubbing her sex and sighing. There had been many days they had not had sex, merely stealing a kiss or a glance, but they were usually in the same house. Or if he and the Master were away, she knew he was gone and safe. She missed him more since she didn't know where he had gone. Mey-Rin sighed as her fingers rolled around her sex. Nothing was like his fingers or his mouth, but her skillful hands were needed at the moment as she closed her eyes and breathed in the scented air from her bath. She had turned the lamp down before getting into the bath, and now she was glad for the scant light that was fading from the window as well, pushing herself into the dark of night, when she and her dessert maker would churn her creame and sample new dishes into the early hours.

She moaned and bit her lip. It had been some time since Mey-Rin had pleasured herself. Sebastian had shown her over and over he knew how to draw her creame out of her all night and plunge his Eclair deeper into her as well. But now, as her fingers sought the familiar places, she sighed; sometimes a woman had to do her own pleasure seeking.

"Oh, Sebastian, why aren't you here? At least to watch me?"

There was nothing stopping her now as she slid her fingers down her slippery sex and pushed a finger, and then another, into her folds. Her hips bucked and she bit back another moan. How many times in eight years of living with the Butler, had his face had crossed her mind as she masturbated? So many times she sometimes wondered if their four month secret sex life was a dream. She felt herself cum, gasping as she threw her head back and bucked her hips, her left hand gripping the tub, her right flying in and out of her wet sex.

She cleaned herself again and walked to her simple bedroom, under the roof, and pulled back the covers as she glanced out the window in the roof. Small pin-pricks of stars shone, but were much fainter here in the city then from her windows, or the ones in Sebastian's rooms. She slipped into bed and smiled; the last time they had made love they had starred at the stars together, his cock swiftly slicing into her and his hands holding her ample breasts to keep her from falling when she climaxed. They had kissed until the sun came up and she had a hard time staying awake all that day.

"Sweet dreams," she muttered into the sky and pulled the blanket over her. "Please send me my lover back if you have him under your spell."

The door creaked a bit as it opened and Mey-Rin's eyes flew open and her hand gripped the gun just under her pillow.

"Just me, my sweet Sponge Cake," Sebastian's voice said from the darkened frame of the doorway. "I'm sorry to worry you."

"I have been worried for six hours," she scolded, sitting up and pushing the blankets down. "Where the hell have you been?"

He chuckled and sat on the edge of the bed. "Ah a good question. And one I shall answer, but, first, my love, if I can ask a question?"

She pouted but leaned over and placed her head on his broad shoulder. "What?"

"If I found a way to… bring our relationship to a safe revelation, would you be willing to be found as mine?"

Mey-Rin gasped and pulled back. "Sebastian! What we are doing is the hight of scandal for our stations and for our master! Lady Elizabeth alone would be furious!"

"Yes," he said, nodding and taking one of her hands in his. "But if I was able to persuade the Earl to protect you, even as I protect you both?"

She shook her head. "Sebastian we can't ask that. He has… he is…"

"He and Lady Elizabeth make love several times a night to produce a child. I know it will be a while before the young master admits that he doesn't just do it because it is out of duty to produce a child. He loves the sex, but may take a while before he learns to truly love the woman. I, however, have no reservations - I love you. The sex, the dessert making, is what brings us, literally, together. But I love _you,_ " he said, stroking her cheek, smiling as her eyes widened. "And I'd like for us to be a proper couple."

"Sebastian! Still! The Earl has better things to worry about then his Butler and Maid fucking because… because they have fallen for one another. He is attached to the Queen even - that is a high station for him to possibly fall from because of us. Because you want to walk proudly with me."

"He controls the underbelly and moves through polite society. You think me telling him about our four month love-making will shock him?" Sebastian looked at her and leaned into her space, peer at her closely. "And I'd proudly walk with you anywhere, no matter what society thinks. I love you beyond any societal restrictions."

Mey-Rin pulled her hand back and studied them for a while. She loved the man who sat beside her, always had a fancy for him after she realized he brought her to the Manor to protect her and the Master, and thought the longing turning into love or any other emotion was hopeless; he would not see her as something other then a Maid. Until she wanted to bake her feelings into a real, physical, representation. And failed. But Sebastian still seemed to understand, and took her, oh he took her! And he had presented his own sex to her, and they had started the torrent affair of the heart and of the body. She looked up at him, his head bowed a bit and she pushed a bit of the fallen black hair from his face.

"You are serious about waning to be seen in public?"

"I was gone all afternoon to make sure of this answer," he said, shifting to face him. He took her hands and smiled slowly. "Yes. The answer is yes. I want you to be mine, in public and in private. It will not be easy - I acknowledge that, but not all for the reasons you may fear. It will be hard because there are… people who wish to see me fail to keep the Phantomhive name safe. Who wish to see me fail to keep anyone safe."

"That's utterly terrible!" Mey-Rin cried and pushed herself into his now open arms. "My love, please, let me protect you when you feel attacked."

Sebastian wrapped his arms around his petite Maid and smiled into her neck. "Of course, my Sponge Cake, I will try to give up some control as you have done for me."

Mey-Rin kissed his cheek and pulled back. "When are you planning to tell the Earl?"

"I was not sure," he said, sighing. Mey-Rin pulled him towards her as she fell back on the bed, and soon he was laying beside her, stroking her face and searching her eyes. "You wish to be there?"

"Of course! I am involved and have much to lose as well."

They kissed slowly before Mey-Rin pushed him a bit and looked at him again. "Are you going to tell me where you were?"

"Partially. The other part must wait. I was at a friends place. He was giving me advice for our particular… situations."

"A friend? Situations? My dear, you sound as cryptic and eccentric as Lau!"

"Oh dear, I hope not. Of if so, I'd rather be a classier version. But I do suppose I have all the elements - a sexy assassin on my arms, devoted to me, and my pleasure."

She pushed him away a bit and snorted. "Your pleasure, ha!"

Sebastian smiled and pulled her back to him and kissed her deeply. "I love when you get mad, my sweet Maid."

She kissed him back and settled her arms around his neck. "I could kill you. If I wanted."

"You can try," he whispered. "But who would you wish to bake in bed with?"

"Maybe Bard…"

"Oh dear, please, enough with the tease," Sebastian said, a serious tone in his voice and a dangerous glint in his eyes. "I would love to dine with you tonight."

Mey-Rin felt the blankets shift and Sebastian's steady hands working down her body and onto her legs. His hands slid over her sex and he looked up at her with a knowing smile. "I couldn't wait."

"Mmm… I do apologize for being late and neglecting my duties to my beloved Sponge Cake. I know you were worried and that is a horrible thing to make you feel."

"You may want to let your Eclair do the apologizing." Sebastian groaned and got up and stripped off his tail coat and reached for his shirt when Mey-Rin stopped him. "Just your cock. Keep everything else on. I may not let you stay the night."

"Naughty woman," he muttered as he reached for the pants zipper and snaked out his cock. "I will have to wash my clothes tonight."

"Oh, expect to be well fucked?"

He settled into the bed and moved her legs apart. "I expect to fuck you well, yes."

As he slid deep into her, she smiled and arched her back. "Good answer. Fuck me very well, Sebastian! Very, very well!"

Sebastian was glad to have the rooms below Mey-Rin's empty as they smiled at the loud creaking the bed was making, and the sharp thuds of the headboard against the wall. He had purposely had his own bed at the Manor placed in the middle of the room and had bolted it so when the couple fucked hard, like they did tonight, nothing gave them away. Sebastian watched as his lover, dessert maker, and loving Maid came alive under his steady cocking and burning passion to bed her and feed her the cum that was to be hers for life. He smiled as she arched her back and stilled, a silent scream on her lips as he slowed and drew out her pleasure. Soon he was back to thrusting deep into her and felt her hips and legs pull him deeper.

"Make me your lover! Oh, fuck me Sebastian!"

"My Sponge Cake, I can only do that one thing…. I can only make you mine. In secret, in public. I want to announce it to the heavens, to the depths of hell. I will always take you proudly as mine."

Sebastian felt himself slip away faster now, and he gritted his teeth as his cock expanded into her tunnel, and the demonic beast that rested so close to his skin when he was bedding his lover, seemed to prickle through. Mey-Rin threw her head back again as his cock pushed her harder, wider, and lengthened in her. His demon wings began to push through his skin and he heard the tearing of his shirt back. He shook his head and slammed into his chosen human mate, willing her womb to be healthy and able as he finally let his seed shoot into her well sexed body.

Below him, his lover seemed to be in overload of feelings, of needs, of desires. She clung to his body as he flooded her womb with his cum again and Mey-Rin silently fell into bliss overload, making her grow limp in his arms as she blacked out from their coupling.

Sebastian suddenly awoke from his haze and pulled out, slowly, making sure to ease his cock down to its human size, to prevent from destroying his lover anymore then he just had. He cupped her sex, capturing the milky white seed of their love making, and rubbed a bit over her engorged sex, hoping his baking skills and his own demonic fluids, would heal her angry sex quickly. If they wanted to come out as a couple, their intense sexing could destroy her, and prevent the Earl from seeing how much the pair had fallen in love. Sebastian smiled a bit was he stroked his lovers' hair back from her resting face.

"If you only knew how much of a wicked and haughty man I am. That I'm not even a man. That alone could stop us, my beloved." He pushed his cock back into his pants, covered with their coupling, and he sat on the edge of the bed, covering her with the blankets. "You will hurt, and I am sorry for that, but I think I have found a solution that will make us both happy." He bent down and kissed her forehead, smiling a toothy and demonic smile. He stood and slipped a hand into his coat pocket, feeling the velvet case. "In this life, and if I can, into eternity."


	9. Royal Icing

Royal Icing

It was two weeks later after Sebastian and Mey-Rin had discussed that she would indeed be comfortable to approach the Earl and then Lady Phantomhive with their now five month sexual affair. Mey-Rin got up and sat on the edge of the bed, glancing behind her where Sebastian lay, stiff and lightly breathing. He and the Earl had come home that night after an emergency tore them away for the last week and half. They had made love, slow and eager. Purposeful, she smiled, slipping her feet in the slippers and sliding her arms around her waist. She looked down and frowned. She had again skipped her normal month and had blushed when Sebastian had whispered he had noticed that. She glanced back at her lover and smiled; he had not given up hope of a child with her. She would never deny him the sex in trying to impregnate her damaged womb.

Shuffling quietly out of the room, she went to the bathroom and cleaned her face.

"My sweets?" Sebastian's voice said softly through the door. "May I come in?"

She undid the latch and opened the door as she was brushing her teeth. He smiled and kissed her forehead and moved to relieve himself. Mey-Rin bent to spit out the grimy paste and rinse her mouth when she felt his hands over her hips and she looked up. Looking at him through the mirror, she saw the familiar hunger building in his gaze. "Oh, last night wasn't enough?"

"Never," be breathed and bent down and kissed her cheek. "Never enough of your sweet love and tenderness." He kissed her cheek again and smiled as he stood behind her, him towering over her bent frame. "Or rough fucks," he added in a low voice, his hips thrusting forward a bit.

"My love, the bathroom is shared," she reminded him as his eyes met hers and there was no doubt he wanted her now, bent over the sink, her body on his. "They will be up soon."

"A quick fuck?"

She bit her lip as he moved her night gown up and slid his left hand down her front. "Enough to satisfy that quick craving we obviously have." He bent his fingers into her and she inhaled sharply; he knew her secret places.

"Yes my Sponge Cake. Quickly now, be ready."

"Always am for your cock."

"Wicked language and so well formed."

She panted as his cock slid into her, familiar and firmly. "Oh gods… Sebastian!"

He bent down and kissed her neck and then she moved to meet his lips. He sawed deep strokes into her, the angle making her stand on her toes as he bucked into her from below. They had fucked against walls in similar ways, but never with her half leaning over a sink. She met her lovers bright eyes and saw the same pleasurable question: why had they not fucked liked this before?

"Today… let's tell the master today," Sebastian whispered as he seemed to pick up and slam faster and harder into her body.

Mey-Rin threw her head back onto his shoulder and nodded. The angle and the intense cocking was sending her into bliss. His hands were on her breasts and were squeezing the ample mounds, adding to her pleasure. She closed her eyes and for a moment she could see her body splayed under his powerful one, making it look like she was a rag doll and he was simply fucking her. She moved her hands from gripping the sink and placed them on the mirror, giving her more leverage to slam back as he stroked deeper into her sex.

"That's it, my dear. Fuck me hard," he whispered, his hands roaming and making her breast jiggle. His own right hand shot forward, covering hers on the mirror as his left stayed on her breast, rolling her nipple in his fingers, making her cum and moan, biting her lips from screaming. "You don't know how beautiful you are when you are with me. Your naked lust and your openness to let me touch you. You have given yourself to me. I sometimes wonder if I am not simply dragging this pleasure out and we really simply love the sex."

Mey-Rin's eyes flew open and burned into his. "I love you, Sebastian. When we simply are in the kitchen and your hand bushes mine. When we are clothed and your sit next to me. Even in bed, before we even sleep, and we sleep without much besides a small kiss. I… oh…. Gods…. I love you from the bottom of my heart. Your cock and fucking is only that icing on the cake we decided to finally make together."

"Mmm… my Royal Icing?"

Mey-Rin's eyes fluttered as the familiar intense climax built and began to summon Sebastian's own cumming. "Fuck me full, please."

"Yes, my Sponge Cake." And he pushed her back as he slammed forward, his hands on her waist and hip, his hot cum flooding her sex, her womb, her body. He pumped again and some of the cum and juices slipped down Mey-Rin's legs, pooling around under her wide stance. Sebastian had his eyes closed, pumping into her three deep strokes and feeding her four deep wads.

Mey-Rin leaned back into him and sighed as his last wad slipped into her. "I wish I could be on your cock all day," she whispered as she came down from her third climax. "I'd never want to stop from taking it from behind. You seemed so big right now."

His bright eyes opened and she gasped at how lovely and intense they were. "I apologize if I hurt you."

"No! Never hurt me. It was… so much better then I thought. Although," she added, glancing a the small clock in the window above the tub, "not as quick as we may have wanted." She giggled. "We fucked for half an hour."

"Is that not quick for us?"

She blushed as he slipped out and she felt the fluids slip down her legs. She moved to sit on the toilet and looked at him. "True. But now we smell of sex and there will be questions from the boys. Well, Bard, mainly."

"He went to a whore house last night."

She looked at him sharply. "Oh? And you know this… how?"

He smiled and bent to clean their mess on the floor and then his own cock. "He asked if I knew of good places. I merely told him of a place I had heard about. I am much to picky to do anything like that."

Mey-Rin finished and pulled her night gown down again. "Well… a man has needs."

"Yes," Sebastian said softly. He threw the soiled towel into the basket and washed his hands. He moved to the door and unlocked it. "Men have needs. Like the need to kiss his beloved when the desire comes upon him." He stopped her as she passed him and bent down to kiss her with longing and promise. "And it comes upon me often and strongly."

"Let's get dressed and start our day. Set up a meeting with the Earl is your job."

"One I would take on regardless. He is, after all, my son."

The heavy footfall made Mey-Rin pause before they could once more be passionately kissing in the hallway, before her door. "And there is mine."

"Dress and I will see you below." Sebastian said, standing and slipping into his crisp order voice. He turned and disappeared into his room before Finny came around the corner.

"Is the bathroom free?"

Mey-Rin nodded and watched as the blonde gardener, so strong and so child-like sleepily walked past her and into the room she and her lover had just come out of. Her hand slid over her flat womb, once more full of potentially life-giving seed. She glanced at Sebastian's closed door before entering hers. He loved her and wanted her openly, even though for most couples that meant also having a family of their own. She smiled as she closed her door and slipped off the night gown. They would happily continue fucking; many couples were childless. She pulled her hair up and frowned. Her womanly heart, the part she wished beyond anything sometimes didn't exist at all, ached for the child Sebastian deserved to be a father to, and would never be, not from her damaged body.

"Today, we ask for permission to court. And then tonight, we fuck no matter what," she whispered as she slide her boots on. "I've acquired the horrible taste of one kind of sweet," she giggled.

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive stilled as he processed what his Butler and his Maid said. His tea cup suspended midway between the saucer and his suddenly dry mouth. He moved his arm up, and down, trying to decide if he needed to place the cup down or sip at it. He merely slid his eyes to his Butler, the one who was doing much of the talking, as he expected when he granted the request that Sebastian and Mey-Rin wished to see him, alone.

"Master?" Mey-Rin's squeaky voice broke the silence.

"What. The. Bloody. Hell." Ciel finally said. He placed the cup down, sloshing some of the fine tea on the saucer and stood, his hands balled in fists and slammed them on the desk, his gaze never ripping from Sebastian's. "How… dare you! You are here to serve me, not dine on the servants. You are here to ful-"

"Master, please. Your words."

Ciel's mouth snapped shut and he looked at Mey-Rin, standing beside the Demon Butler. "And you wish to court her when she knows nothing?"

"I know plenty," Mey-Rin said, taking off her glasses. She sighed and blinked, making the room come into sharp focus. "I know you were scared by your parents' death and then kidnapping. I know Mister Sebastian found you - as he then found us, Bard, Finny, and I. I also know that Mister Sebastian is kind and would not hurt anyone. He doesn't want to hurt me. He will never hurt me."

Ciel laughed and threw his head back, giving deep, roaring laughs. Mey-Rin moved a bit closer to Sebastian and wrapped her arm around his and looked up at him and back at her master.

"He is a man whose very mission in this life is to hurt people," Ciel said finally. He pegged her with his blue eyes, now hard and warning. "He found me and I tell him to find and kill my enemies. I am not a clean man, as you may have guessed. You protect the Manor and this house from evil so beyond your knowledge that if you did know, I would not be surprised if you would leave."

"You speak of the evil men and the hardly men who lurk in the shadows?" Mey-Rin asked, stepping forward a bit. "I would take down a dragon if you asked. I would not blink if you told me the nightmares we have gone through - dead rising again, the strange beings that make us question our own living - were not tests from the heavens above, or devil himself. You are not the only one ruined in the house. You found Finny, Bard, and I at our worst. We have seen demons. We deal with them. I am simply asking - we are simply asking - to be able to have someone to cling to when the demons become too much to bare alone."

"And if I told you he - the Butler who stands beside you, who has done my biding for more then eight years - was not standing here because he wanted to be? He is in this house because I demand he is?"

Mey-Rin turned and looked at the man she had fallen in love with over the past eight years. She watched as he barely moved as he met her gaze, steady and without emotions. "If he didn't want to be here, in this house, working beside you, Master, I believed he could have walked away without warning. Mister Sebastian can be a hard man, I know. But he also has a soft…. A gentle…" she paused and looked at her Master. "Sebastian has held me through more rough times in my life then I would care to think about. He has been there for me, and I hope, we - I - have been there for him. He says I have, but, well, he is a hard man to read at times." She looked up at Sebastian and smiled. "But I want to learn how to be someone he needs as well."

Ciel sighed. "She is madly in love with you, no doubt," he said, leaning into the desk as he took in his Butler. "But if you are to honor those emotions - if there is _love_ within you - you need to tell her."

"And Lady Elizabeth?"

Ciel rolled his eyes. "She is not in love with you, and I protect her from…" he waved his hands in the air, "this. Mey-Rin, however, is very much involved in _this._ "

"I feel like I am missing some clues to a puzzle," Mey-Rin muttered.

"Can you at least grant us a… trial to see if we can… be accepted?" Sebastian finally said after a moment.

"Pass as a human couple?"

"Yes, my lord."

Ciel walked back around his desk and sat down, spinning his chair halfway toward the small window behind him. "And in this time, you would… tell her?"

"If you wish me to."

Ciel faced them and smiled. "You trust me with your heart?"

"As you trust me with your soul, my lord," Sebastian replied in the same curt manner.

"You… love her?"

Sebastian turned and smiled down at the slightly confused Mey-Rin. "Yes, as much as a man, such as I am, can love."

"It's not a royal blessing, but you may court. Just no kissing in front of the staff and in front of me. And if you have problems, if this doesn't work -"

"We are adults, Master," Mey-Rin jumped in. She blushed and stepped back, biting her lip when she realized her mistake of cutting him off. "Sorry, my lord."

"Fine. Leave as a courting couple. If this interferes with any of your duties," he added, looking at Sebastian and then at Mey-Rin, "I will demand it stop."

The newly blessed couple looked at one another and smiled. "Yes, my lord."

They walked out, as professionally as they walked in and took the back stairs quietly as the house was still and they didn't want to be found. Sebastian grabbed Mey-Rin on the third landing and pulled her towards him, kissing her softly and then harder as her arms wrapped around his neck.

"We have our protection," she muttered into his lips. She smiled and laughed a bit. "Now you can give into those manly urges."

"I have a list, would you like to hear one now?"

"Oh, devilish," she whispered as he kissed her neck, her back on the wall and they were still a flight from their bedrooms.

"You have no idea," he muttered as he pulled her closer, grinding his erection into her front. "My current manly urge is to slip these clothes off and slide my hard cock into your wet sex and celebrate until we are a mass of arms and legs, to tired to fuck, but wanting to anyway."

Mey-Rin licked her lips and pushed him away a bit. "Your bed or mine?"

"Mine. I want you on mine."

They hurried into his bedroom and Mey-Rin said nothing as they entered the sparse space, save a bed and his uniform hanging on the wall. He held her from behind and undid her layers, kissing her softly.

"We have never made dessert in the day here in town," she breathed as he pulled her apron off and dropped it on the floor.

"My bed is for the day, yours for our nights," he breathed into her ear as she spun around and undid his shirt. "I've only undressed you under gas lamps, never the natural sunlight."

"Mmm…the icing on the cake?"

"Oh, my dear," he said, pulling his shirt off and trowing it on the ground too. They worked on his pants and then as it came undone, Mey-Rin reached up and kissed his lips before dragging his pants down, freeing his large cock, and kissing the raging tip softly.

"I only want this icing right now."

She plunged her mouth on his cock, and worked more and more down her throat, making him sigh and place his hands on her head. Mey-Rin ran her tongue over his cock and smiled up at her lover. Their nights of madly slow, the nights of them making love, and staring into each others eyes, started with her on her knees, worshiping the cock that would be worshipping her.

"My Eclair is about to creame, my love," he said horsely. "Oh dear… Mey-Rin!"

She slurped and sipped, pumped and squeezed her lover, taking each drop into her mouth and into her body. She looked up and his eyes were bright and his tongue snaked out, licking his lips, wetting them for her lips as she finally twisted off his cock. She licked him up, even so he was semi-hard still and would be for a while until he slipped deep into her and fucked her Sponge Cake into creaming over and over.

"I'll never hurt you," he said, kissing her and slipping her own dress off her body. He pulled at her soft corset and her breasts came into view. "If I do, please, my love… please I will stop."

Mey-Rin pulled him on top of her as she lay on the soft mattress of his bed. "My dear, you know I will. My heart is too full of joy and love to ever want you to stop, even if it hurt. I want you beside me. I wasn't trying to convince the Earl to let us court, I was telling you how much I need you to be mine. How I rely on you, not only when I am falling and needing to be caught, but when I am dripping with desire. How I wish to have you with me when I am going through my painful monthlies, and the joys of simply laying in your arms, clothed, talking, not needing to fuck to know how much you love me too."

"But now…" Sebastian growled, his legs spreading hers further apart. "But now, I am going to ravish your body and fuck you long and hard. I have a manly urge," he whispered as he bent and kissed her breasts, "to mark you as mine."

"And where will this mark be?" she sighed as he moved down and kissed her stomach and moved swiftly to the top of her sex.

He lifted her left leg and licked her inner thigh, so close to her weeping sex she shivered from the movement of air. "Here," he muttered and bit her. She gasped in the pain and then in the absolute pleasure that cursed quickly behind. "I was told I had to mark you close to your sex and we may have an easier time keeping you safe."

The words registered but meant nothing as he once more bit her, deepening the mark, the pain, and the pleasure. Mey-Rin bucked her hips, and he moved his head to lick up her dripping sex and he let her leg rest over his shoulder as he dove in and ate her Sponge Cake, sweeping up and down with his tongue, making her moan and finally climax, letting him lick her clean as she had done to him.

"Mey-Rin?"

"Yes, Sebastian?"

"May I fuck you now?"

"You better," she said, shifting as he now covered her body with his and pushed his cock a bit onto her. "You better fuck me like you said you would - long and hard."

He kissed her as he slammed his cock deep into her, as he had done that morning. "Yes, my Mistress."

Mey-Rin gasped and shuttered at the intimate words. They had pet names for each other, but to acknowledge they were now not just secret lovers, but would be openly courting, leading them to a life as an open - married, maybe - couple, whose love would be displayed, made her cry as they consummated their blessed courting status.


	10. Fillets of Beef and Mixed Vegetables

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all those who are reading and enjoying! I know most of you will be so ready for this chapter, you have been wondering why I haven't posted them before... alas.... you know how it is. The characters say what will come next, and well, a bit of lemon suspense hasn't hurt anyone yet... ;-)

Fillets of Beef and Mixed Vegetables

There were muffled sounds from Mey-Rin's bedroom, and Sebastian paused as he walked past. He had a letter to deliver to Bard, and paused for a moment longer, listening to his lover. He took a half step closer to the door and heard another muffled sound, almost like a laugh or a squeal. He stiffened. What was Lady Elizabeth doing in the servants' quarters?

He hurried to deliver the letter and walked back, politely not noticing how Lady Elizabeth was slipping down the stairs and Mey-Rin was leaning over the rails, a smile on her face. "My love?"

"Oh Sebastian, it's so wonderful," she whispered excitedly as she pulled him to what had become openly as their room. She pulled him to their large bed, and sat down, pulling him to sit beside her. "Lady Elizabeth is pregnant!"

"Oh," he said, blinking. He looked toward the door, as if a confirmation was there. "I… I don't think the Earl knows."

"No, he doesn't! But he will tonight! Oh Sebastian, isn't it so wonderful? A baby in the Manor! And soon we can maybe…" she added rubbing her hand over his still gloved one and looking down as their fingers laced together and then up at him.

"Maybe we can?" Sebastian prompted as his eyes danced at seeing her happiness.

"Maybe we can ask the master to give us his blessing to… well… marry?"

He pulled her to his side and kissed her hair. "My love, isn't it I who should be proposing?"

"I'm not proposing… not as such," she countered. "Just rather, well, hinting."

He smiled and tilted her head up to look at him. "You are my lover and my mate, wither we are married or not. And you will remain so - with Earl's blessing or not," he added as he smiled wickedly and kissed her softly. "And I may take that hint as just that… a hint, for the future."

Mey-Rin sighed and pulled back. "Sebastian," she finally said, slipping her hands from his. "We have been lovers for a year, publicly courting for seven months, I'm not asking for us to be married by next week, and I'm not putting you on the spot to claim responsibility for a child, but…"

"You want me to be your husband?"

Mey-Rin looked at him and nodded. "I want to know we are safe, and support each other when we are not together - that no one else is coming between us."

Sebastian pulled her close and smiled down at her. "Oh, jealous of others that will never exist to me?" He gave her a small laugh as she frowned and pulled back a bit. He lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. "You know I already do that, so why marriage? Not that I am opposed, but, why now?"

She turned and looked down at her hands before slowly looking up at him. "Lady Elizabeth is so excited to have a child, Sebastian. And she said she would love if I had the same feeling - of course, with you. But, well, you know society says if we are to have a child - which we both know, is not going to happen - we must be married to try. Lady Elizabeth thinks we would be great parents and we should wed so we can try." She blushed. "She didn't say anything inappropriate about her and the Earl, just that... being married was, well, blissful."

Sebastian gave a small laugh and pulled his lover back to lean on the bed with him. "We asked the Earl his blessing to court for the sake of our feelings. Now we may have to marry so the Lady Phantomhive thinks we will be happy trying to produce a child?"

Mey-Rin rolled to her side and curled her body into his. "No one knows we have been active for a year," she whispered. "She is merely trying to help us, if we wish to be happy. It's her way of saying she and the Earl would be okay if we wed. And have..." She blushed.

"Oh dear, just say it. And we have sex. We make love." He pushed his mouth close to her ear and smiled. "We could just simply fuck. Fuck like the lovers we are. But since we already do... should we be sanctioned for our needs to be answered when we are not wed?"

"Yes, yes that." She turned and brushed her lips against his. "I don't need to be wed to be happy with you. And we don't need to wed to continue... being together. You do know that, don't you?"

"Would it ease your mind to put on a public display? A gown, flowers. Weeping woman who wish their lovers took them down the isle and made babies with them?"

She blushed. "It's not like we are planning a family and have to cover up the fact I sleep in your bed every night. I'm... not conceiving any child just because I am wed. But Lady Elizabeth... _society_ says we must be wed to be openly... trying at least. Or to give into our urges."

Sebastian moved his hand to caress her left leg. He glanced down and wished they were already naked, drinking in her creamy skin and could see mark he had placed on her the day they were told they could court. He had burned her skin as he had bit it, sealing them slowly for eternity, his dominic powers would be able to flow to her if he needed to keep her safe. He sighed and closed his eyes. In the past seven months, as a private deal and condition to be courting the Maid, he had promised the Earl he would tell Mey-Rin about himself, his true nature. He had to do so for this to move forward to even be married to the lovely woman he gladly bedded. "We must talk, my dear."

He untangled himself and sat up, slowly thinking about which of the the many scenarios he imagined would play out as he told her. "My lover, my Sponge Cake…" he started. "I have not been honest about how hard this past year has been. Although we haven't made love each time we have been together, we know each other like our own skin. But, oh love, please, don't look at me like you are going to cry," he added as he slipped from the bed, and knelt in front of her. "I am something… that is not like the other men you know, not like the others who live here."

"You are already involved?"

He gave a small laugh. "No. Never that. I… well… I have to hold myself back when we are together. I can't be my true self when I am bedding you," he said softly.

"What does any of this mean?" Mey-Rin asked. "Oh gods… no, please, if this is the end, just tell me, and I'll deal with it," she said, standing and trying to move away from him.

"Sit. Down."

Mey-Rin stilled and looked sharply down at her lover, who was sitting back on his heels and had his hands on the bed, his fists balled up, trapping her from leaving. "Se…Sebastian?"

"I'm sorry," he muttered. "I am not sure how to say this. It's easy with the Earl because he… knows. But you are too precious to me and I don't want to scare you."

Her hands went to his face and he looked up into the brown eyes he had fallen in love with. "Not much scares me when I know you will be there beside me. You will be there wont you?"

"Till eternity if you want me."

She leaned down and kissed him gently. "I can't think about how I would ever not want you."

"I am a demon."

Mey-Rin's fingers slowly slipped from his face as the confession tumbled from his lips. He searched her eyes even as she did his, and he shifted slightly to drop his right arm, giving her an escape.

"My dear, Mey-Rin, I am not human like you. I have carefully cultivated a human facade that isn't entirely made up of flesh. My love for you is true - as much as a demon can love a human. My body craves you - I would never deny that you are the reason I have taken more human qualities and traits. I love you, and can repair your body if you wish. We could even have our own family." He paused and sat up a bit more so he could move to sit beside her. "I have to hold back from hurting you when we are together. You make me test my control even more then the Earl does." He chuckled and looked down at his own hands. "I guess it's a good thing. I prefer my lovers to be soft and with curves -"

Mey-Rin got up again and turned, slapping him in the face. "You fuck me, comfort me, keep me safe, and you call yourself a demon? How dare you! You are not a demon, Sebastian! You are a man whose past is perhaps even worse then mine. Oh… gods…" she said, suddenly sobbing. "My beautiful lover and Eclair! If you are a demon, from even Hell itself, you are the most angelic demon I know!"

He smiled and cupped her face as she sobbed. "I am not very angelic when I am wanting to plant my life-giving seed into you with such force I could kill you."

"Is that why you always say you don't want to hurt me when I want you rough?" she asked, sliding her hand up his arm and cupping his cheek. "You make sure I am safe and secure… does it hurt you to be in such control?"

Sebastian blinked and wondered how the confession suddenly went so well and she was concerned about him. He looked at her and wondered if she heard him confess he wasn't human. He bit his lip, how could she be concerned about him and not about her own well being? She had shared a bed for a year with a demon - one who would rip her from the inside out and dine on her very flesh, her naked soul - and here she asked if _he_ was in pain? "No, not really. A few times when I am trying not let that… side out, it is hard."

Mey-Rin was quiet for a while and finally sat next to him. "My mark - on my leg. Is that… like claiming me as yours? Will I become... will I be a demon because of the mark? Or will I be a human..." she trailed on into a moment of silence as she looks at her own hands. "Oh lord a demon has claimed me and I am a ball of nerves," she ended in a whisper, her voice a mixture of awe and worry.

He nodded slowly and didn't look at her for a moment. When he did, he saw she had pulled up her skirt and was looking at the deep black mark. His hand brushed over the sensitive skin and made her look up. "It's a symbol that you are mine, for eternity, and I protect you. As I protect the Earl. He and I have a contract between us, and his price will come someday."

"And my price?"

"Be mine. Be a human whose body - and all that it entails - belongs to a demon. My human, eternal mate."

She slid her hand over his and looked up, meeting his gaze again. "I confess, you scared me with… telling me. But I love you with everything I have, so I am not very scared. I'll gladly pay the price of being yours for eternity." She smiled and looked at him for a moment longer. "How will I be human for all eternity?"

He moved his fingers and a pain cursed through her skin again. "But keeping this symbol fresh, and taking my seed."

"You have been marking me from the beginning with your cum?"

He snorted and shook his head. "My dear, language, please."

"I want nothing more then to strip and be naked next to you - willingly be a human for eternity - and you scold me for language? How about you hold your tongue about you being a... demon?" She smirked and leaned forward, kissing him swiftly. She sat back and let a small smile dance over her lips.

"Even when I tell you I have claimed your body as mine, and I am a demon, you want to be with me?"

"Yes," she breathed and moved to sit on his lap. "All of you, Sebastian. Please? Can we make love and you show me what you hold back?"

He pulled her closer to him and sighed into her neck. "I will work hard for all eternity to be worthy of your love."

"We have plenty of time, and that means plenty of practice," Mey-Rin whispered as she slid off his coat down his arms until he moved and let her slip it off. "Did you say we could have a family?"

"My mark can also heal you if needed."

"Heal… me?" she muttered, eyes welling. "We could... I could become?" She looked up and blinked hard. "Our children - human and demon children?"

"Maybe," he breathed as her hands worked to unbutton his shirt. "But they could be purely human as well. No doubt they will be powerful."

She pushed him down and worked to undo his pants. Sebastian watched as his lover, a woman he was sure would have had more reservation then she did when he finally announced his true nature, took over and fished his cock out, smiled, her hands expertly gliding over his cock and moved to kiss him. "I want to see who you are, my love. Is my Eclair not really this size? What does... what does your body look like?"

The lust and wonder in her eyes as she stroked him to arousal was enough for him to sit up a bit and sigh. He let the dangerous tingling that settled in his mind when he was around his Maid, take over and he watched as his body shifted, became slowly more of his true demonic form. Within a minute Mey-Rin's petite hands were still wrapped around his cock, but it was larger and thicker than before. She licked her lips and tried to get her hands around him. Her hands fell to his chest, covered in leathery scales, molding around a body that any Greek sculptor would have desired. She looked slowly up to his face, and he smiled, a cruel and sharp toothed smile.

"This is my trueness. I am a demon. I have fucked men and women to death. I feed on human souls. I have no need for sex as procreation or enjoyment in this form. This form is simply to keep others from me, to show that I am powerful." He wrapped his arms around Mey-Rin and lifted her up, her hands slipping off the tip of his cock and he sat her down before him. He stood and towered over her even more. "I am beautiful and lovely in any form, all to take in the human who wants to make a deal, or spend the night. I have bedded Kings and Queens. Poets and Singers. I have fucked Demons and Humans. My cock is powerful. And my bite can kill those I wish to take with me."

Mey-Rin slipped her dress off and stood tiny and naked before him. "And I am a human whose love is not going to be denied, no matter if you are a demon. This form, you said, isn't for pleasure. What is it for exactly?"

"Punishment. I wish to punish those who think my human form is simply all there is, and I am built to take their pain and soul into the depths of Hell. That is why I must keep it away from you, my love. Because I am not punishing you. I am going to make love to you for eternity and celebrate our love."

He pulled himself back and returned to his human state, standing aroused and ready for his human lover to take him, to ask to be taken. To simply hold her tight, to be healed and they start making a family.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes?"

"Make love to me, please?"

He pushed some hair from her face and smiled. "Of course my mistress." He pulled her to him and kissed her slowly, turning so she was finally able to lay back on the bed and he slowly kissed down her body and rubbed her wet sex. "Shall I be a perfect gentleman?"

She giggled and nodded. "I want to celebrate us, then you can have your way with me."

"Oh my naughty woman."

"Just accommodating your, well, needs."

"My only need is for you," he whispered as he slid his cock deep into her sex and thrusted into her, making her moan. "I need you, my Sponge Cake."

"Oh gods… Eclair!"

They began the dance of two lovers who honestly loved one another and simply held the other as they made slow, burning love. They kissed long and hard, soft and sweet and smiled and laughed as they whispered their love to one another. Sebastian felt the need to pound into his lover leave him and he simply poured his cultivated love into her body, washing her clean with his sweat as they flipped and held Mey-Rin on his cock, letting her slide it in and out of her body, enjoying the perfect body she would maintain for eternity. He caressed her mark and she climaxed on him, sending delightful shutters into his body as well. He lifted his hips and rolled her back over and kissed her lightly as he slide deeper again, her hips thrusting up now as he slide harder into his lover.

"My love," she whispered as she pushed her legs around his waist and pulled him closer to her. "You seem relaxed."

He kissed her a bit and looked down at her gently moving breasts. "I don't have to hide my love from you. My true love, my eternal mate - the one that gets even my Demonic self very, very hard."

"I thought demons didn't need to have sex."

"No, just to destroy, you are right. That form never will never dine on the pleasures of sex - rather the mere act in a violent way. But I will never need to destroy or revisit that side of me on others, now that I have such a wonderful meal in my bed."

Mey-Rin giggled and bucked harder. "And what are we dining on tonight?"

"Fillets of Beef and Mixed Vegetables," he said, smiling as she nodded with interest. "I think I need to toss my lovely ladies vegetables a bit more," he said as he flipped them once more effortlessly, now bucking up as she straddled him and sank deep on his cock.

"My sweets?"

"Oh dear… dessert… hmm," he said, sliding his hand over her breasts. "Some of those Custard Patties we made the other day for afternoon tea?"

"Mmm… are there any cherries you haven't tried yet?"

He pulled her down and sucked on her nipples, making her buck harder on his ready cock. "No, I think I sampled them all. I love yours the best anyhow."

"You better," she said, brushing his chest and kissing him softly. "Oh gods above, Sebastian, I can't handle any more."

Sebastian once more held her and took over, thrusting his love into her and kissing her cheek as she rested from working on his cock. "I'm about to cum, my lover."

"Mmm… more, creamy Eclair!"

"Of corse Mistress. I'll always feed you extra."

The two stared into each other eyes as Sebastian let his body go, but this time there was no real change, simply his wings ripping from his back, and his cock simply emptied his cum into her body for a minute, coating her insides with enough cum to make her pregnant, once she was healed inside, of course.


	11. Curried Lamb

Curried Lamb

The rain pounded off the glass roof of the greenhouse and Mey-Rin smiled as the Earl and the pregnant Lady Phantomhive huddled together under the umbrella that Sebastian held. The couple walked on the path, and Mey-Rin watched until the three figures were wet specks. The spring rain was unexpected and cut the couples late breakfast short after Lady Elizabeth declared it was too cold for her. She had held her six month belly and had smiled at her husband, who leapt up and told Sebastian to get them back to the Manor.

Mey-Rin sat in the vacated chair and looked up at the glass ceiling and was lulled into a trance as she watched the water cascade down the sides. She moved her head as she watched one of the rivers go down the side of the roof, down the sides, and she gasped - in the window was Sebastian, smiling softly at her. She got up and walked to the door, and blushed; it had locked behind him when he had escorted their master out.

"I'm so sorry!" she said, over and over as he walked in, wet and looking like a dog who had been neglected. She threw her arms around him, tugging off his coat and he smiled, catching her wrists as she unbuttoned his shirt.

"Slow down, my dear. I am not going to drown. Besides, the rain isn't going anywhere. The clouds stretch for miles."

"But you will get sick, and then the master will blame me since you came back for me. Oh, just take it off so we can hang them and dry them!"

He smiled and let go of her wrists, chuckling a bit. "Are you not simply wishing to see me naked?"

Her blush, although now a year and half into their sexual affair, and a year into their official courting, told him that she did in fact wish to see him naked - after she made sure he was not dying because of the excess rain that dripped off his head. He sighed and shrugged off his wet shirt; he didn't mind at all being naked in front of, or with, his beautiful maid. He stroked her chin as she looked down and shook her head.

"My dear, please, this isn't as serious as it looks. I can, if you desire, dry myself," he said as he pulled her up to look at him. "I am in total control of my urges to give into the demon I am," he added as he bent and kissed her softly. "If you desire me to hold back."

"Sebastian," she moaned as their lips touched again. "You will be sick if we don't get these off."

"I can't get sick from merely being in the rain. I am, my Sponge Cake, not human, remember?" He sighed and looked at her. "I can summon my demonic being and dry in a moments command."

She lowered her gaze a fraction from his hot red eyes and bit her lip. "I know, and I forget… you just are so…"

"Human?"

She looked up at him and smiled. "Yes. I swear I heard you cry when I was starting my monthly last week and the pain had me in a ball."

His eyes danced, telling her she wasn't wrong. "I could take it all away," he muttered as he lowered his lips to hers again. "We can dine on a family meal."

Mey-Rin smiled softly, the blush once more reddening her cheeks. "Sebastian, we have the Earl and Lady Elizabeth to worry about."

"How will that stop anything of our doing? If we have the arrival of a child - the next Earl Phantomhive, perhaps. Or a Lady Phantomhive," he said, looking over her shoulder for a moment with a ghost of a smile on his lips. He looked down at his lover. "And then? Then will it be our turn?"

She pulled back and pushed her hands down his chest. She looked down to where his large cock was hidden and gave a small smile. She leaned her head into his chest, letting herself be wrapped into his strong, un-humanly strong, arms and sighed. "And then… we may be able to think of our own futures."

He pulled her tighter and laughed a little. "Futures for me have always been a contract, a soul, a quick nibble. Never the thought of someone as beautiful and determined as you being beside me." He pulled back and looked down at her. "My dear… I have to ask you something."

They unwound their arms and he reached into his pocket, his fingers brushing the velvet box he had bought a year ago. It had burned in his hand and in his growing heart, waiting. As the rain picked up and the soft light from the gas lamps threw them into a romantic mood, he took it out and bent on one knee, being the classic, elegant man and gentleman, he looked up at his surprised lover and opened the box.

"Mey-Rin, ex-assassin, lover of my heart and body, woman of my dreams, eternal mate to me, a demon, would you officially spend eternity with me?"

Her hands had cupped her mouth and her brown eyes welled with tears faster now. She squeaked and nodded, and nodded and cried. "YES! Oh gods! Yes!"

Their bodies collided as he stood and she leapt in to his broad body. She cried out in shock and slight pain as her subtle body connected to his ever hard one. He smiled as he gathered her into his arms and gently brought her to his chest, and let tears slip from his own eyes. Yes, he had cried in frustration when he could do nothing but hold her hand, rub her back, as her sparse monthlies had demanded pain from her body as it expelled her menstrual blood. He had walked the corridors of the Manor, cursing the men who took his beloved and hurt her, the man who hurt her further. And now he cried in happiness. He pushed her back a bit and clutched her left hand, brought it up to his lips, and then slipped on a band of silver on her finger. He again lifted it and smiled, twisting it in the light and making the small diamond in the middle of the simple band, catch the light. He looked at his intended and kissed her gently. She bursted into another round of tears and clutched at his neck.

"It's so beautiful! And so elegant," she said, looking at it over this shoulder. "Oh Sebastian, really, I … I couldn't love it more." She pulled back and looked at him. "Or you. If we really have eternity as a couple, as a demon and his human, as impossible as it sounds, this moment is when I fell in love with you the most."

He kissed her and chuckled. "I guess I need to up our dinning experience if a simple ring is better."

She swatted at him and rested her left hand on his still naked chest. She sighed and looked at it. "You already asked the master?"

He nodded and grunted as he pulled away. He looked her up and down, and kissed her slowly, finally lifting his eyes, a playful and hinting lust building. "My pants are soaked and are uncomfortable."

Mey-Rin looked down at his pants, still wet, and back at him. "Oh dear! Take them off, and we will put them on the chair. Oh I am sorry! I should have finished one task before I-"

"Got you distracted? Don't worry, my love. We have time. Time to relax, time to hold each other, time to make love even as my clothes dry. Or, like I said, I can dry them."

Mey-Rin shook her head and placed the pants and shirt on the back of the chairs. "No, I'd like to spend a rainy morning with you. Like normal people."

"We work for the Earl Phantomhive, my love. We are not normal servants who keep our professional distance, my darling," he said, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her clothed back to his naked body. "I can't remember how to not be tempted by your presence."

"And would you want to forget?"

He kissed her neck, making her sigh. "Never." He kissed her again and slid his hands up to cup her ample and still clothed breasts. "My love, can we celebrate our official engagement?"

Mey-Rin simply nodded, her body too emotional and being touched as only her lover touched her, she only moaned as he kissed her and made her sit on his lap, his cock pointing toward his chest, ready for her. She smiled as they kissed slowly; this meal was going to be a slow build up. The two of them had been passing around the Manor for a month, both being busy with the jobs that came up - Sebastian out of the Manor a lot with the master, taking care of his businesses, and Mey-Rin tending to Lady Elizabeth, blushing and dreaming of a family of her own, knowing she only had to ask and Sebastian would give her one. Time to be intimate had dwindled over the months and this was both a celebration of what Mey-Rin had always wanted - to be secure in a man's arms, to be loved, and to bath in the knowledge that she was a worthy of being someone's wife, not just a quick round of bedding or a passed off bed mate - and she was going to take her time.

"What meal are you planning in that head of yours?" Sebastian whispered as he tugged at her apron strings. "Or are we going to nibble only?"

"A light course of tossed greens. And a roasted variety of vegetables. Of course," she added as she slipped the dress off slowly, "topped with the finest cuts of lamb. Drowning in the most sinfully rich sauce one can make."

"My taste buds are overflowing with desire," he muttered against her lips, as he discarded her dress and worked his hands up her back, the stays of her light corset bending and undoing as he kissed her and pulled them off her body. "It sounds so divinely sinful and delicious. Or it could be the meal I am unwrapping now." He kissed her breasts as they came into view and looked up, a coy look in his eyes. "I always did prefer my dessert first."

"Sebastian!" she gasped as he slipped his hand into her undergarments and ripped them further. He simply smiled, his eyes flashing dangerously as he shifted, and her legs were spread over his hips as he gathered her up. "My love… what…"

"Shh… we will clean it up later," he whispered as he lowered her to lay on the table their master and his wife had sat at, was eating on, and had vacated. Mey-Rin had made sure the table had been cleared before Sebastian had startled her, but she had not removed the tablecloth and fabric was almost cold on her back, making her shiver more. "A light course first? Hmm," he mumbled as he bent down and kissed down her body and kissed down her bare legs, staring into her eyes, smiling as he kissed her thighs and rested his head on her left one, his fingers gliding over the mark on her upper thigh. "So many ways to make this one part. But you wish to savor it, yes? All of it?"

Mey-Rin gasped and nodded as he kissed her weeping sex, and he nipped at her mark again. There was nothing now between her and his naked skin, as it had been for many months, as it would be for eternity, even so she didn't know how or what that meant to her body, to her soul, to her heart, and she didn't care as he nipped into her again, making her moan, sigh, and pull him into her, demanding to be dined on, releasing herself as he had so many months ago, into his waiting mouth, onto his waiting body, and into the bliss he wrapped around her, as he finally eased his cock into her weeping sex.

"Sebastian!" she panted as he eased himself slowly deeply into her. The feeling of his hard, large cock making her climax again, and again she moaned into his ear, even as he panted into hers.

"My love…" he breathed as he pulled back and forward. The dance of their love making was slow and steady, a building of lovers and diners, anticipating the next slice, the next bite, the pieces they snatched with their lips and danced on their tongues. "Do you wish to be made whole tonight?"

She held his gaze as he asked the simple question and her tears of earlier pricked her eyes. "Before we are properly married?"

"I have bedded you - am bedding you now - and you worry about being proper?"

She laughed at the absurd question and simply nodded. "I may have wondered the dark alleys doing a man's profession, but I do believe in being proper. I had a good teacher, too," she smiled and arched her back into him. "Please. I wish to be able to carry a child - your child."

She drew her legs up around him and he sighed, easing himself faster, urgently into her. "It may hurt, I was warned."

"I am safe in your arms."

"You maybe for now," he said, looking over her and down at where they were joined. "I… my friend said it may be several times -"

"Stop worrying. I am yours, no matter if I can bare you a child or you tear me apart. I am going to be yours for eternity."

He leaned into her, kissing her deeply as he picked up and slammed his cock deeper into her, faster, harder, rougher. His eyes turned deep red and he felt the familiar tightness in his loins, the tugging at his back. He leaned down and kissed her once more, letting his demonic wings rip from his flesh and spread, surrounding her, engulfing the little bit of light from the lanterns, turning their world into blackness.

"My lover!"

His cock bathed her insides with the cum, with the repairing powers, with the demonic need to breed his human, to keep her bedded and satisfied, under him and only him, begging for him over and over and over and over…

"Fuck me Sebastian!"

He held her tighter and he kissed her roughly, leaving her lips bruised and her legs splayed as he once more slammed her body into the table, his weeping cock once more bathed in their juices, cumming deep and long, hard and fast.

"Always, my love… always!"

The feeling of their coupling settled into a hum as he gathered her body into his and he pulled himself back, the black feathers and her bruised waist where he held her tightly the evidence of their rough and multiple sexing. He pulled her, feeling around her back, up her neck, his fingers into her hair and then sliding down around her rounded hips and down her legs, still holding him deep in her body.

"Mey-Rin?"

"Yes?"

He sighed and nestled his face into her shoulder. "I thought I had broken you."

"I'm stronger than I appear."

"I don't like my meat tough," he said, laughing into her kiss. "I like it tender. A tender lamb."

She pulled back and smiled, a laugh in her gaze as she looked about them. "That was not a tender, slow, lovers celebration. That was a raw claiming." She drew his face down and kissed him strongly. "And I loved every moment of that claiming."

"How are you not mad? I could have hurt you. I still may."

She brought her left hand to his cheek and glanced at the stone diamond. "Because you gave me more then a symbol of your love. You gave me your true self. You give me your true self much easier now." She caressed his cheek and smiled. "And, if you are quite done fucking me roughly, I would like to be taken a bit more tenderly now."

Sebastian shook his head and gave a breathy laugh into her ear. "Will you ever be satisfied?"

Mey-Rin threw her hands around his neck and bucked her hips, demanding he do the same. "Never will I say no to anything you propose to try my love. My sweet tooth has been found and I am going to endlessly demand your body and your baked goods and very hearty meals."

"My creame still is the best?"

"Only your creame will be my satisfaction. No one else has loved me and made me so happy."

He smiled and kissed her slowly, once more easing his cock out of her and slowly back into her, their juices making it easier to slide in and out. "I want your body."

"It's yours."

He pulled out and flipped her, so she was standing, bent over the table, and she closed her eyes, the morning fuck of many months ago, revisited a few times since, over the sink sprang to mind. "Oh… yes. I will take my delight again. I will claim you once more - but now, I will let you rest. A lamb needs to rest before it's thoroughly baked."

He buried his cock deep into her and his left hand slid over her mark on her left thigh, burning it once more, making Mey-Rin bit her lip in pain and pleasure, even as he fucked her, slowly and with tenderness, her back to his chest, and their lips dancing over each others. He finally pushed her to climax, and then sped up, making her cum quickly over and over. He kissed her neck and wretched her head to the side, claiming her lips with his. "Tender love is over for now my sweet Mey-Rin. I have the need of a demon to bed his chosen. Roughly and over and over again."

Mey-Rin sighed, her body now on the endless climax only her demon lover, her baker of the flesh, and consumer of her heart, brought when they were together, their needs, both loving and primal, rose and met the other in equally urgent thrusts.

"I love you, Sebastian!"

"And I, you."

The rain was met with the delightful howls of the pair fucking well into the afternoon, the thunder clapping as Mey-Rin screamed in pleasure. The sky seemed to know their love making was not finished and rumbled dangerously as Sebastian filled her slowly repairing womb with all the cum it could handle, and needed, to make the other woman of the Phantomhive Manor both satisfied, and pregnant.


	12. Minced Beef with Egg Garnish

Mey-Rin opened the door to the borrowed bedroom and smiled as her lover slipped in. He kissed her, deeply and pulled her closer to him.

"I had to see you."

"You will see me this evening."

Sebastian chuckled and stroked her cheek. "And how will I know it's you?"

She swatted at his chest and kissed him again. "I'll be coming down the isle for you."

"Hm… who is the prey and who is the lamb?"

"Both of us," Mey-Rin whispered into his lips as they kissed again. "Honestly, love, you need to go. Tradition."

"Posh, tradition. Tradition says not to give into ones sexual urges when one is wishing to court the opposite sex."

Mey-Rin nodded thoughtfully. "I guess we broke that."

"And, if I remember correctly, and I do, tradition also speaks of a man asking the woman's family to court, before he courts her."

"And before he beds her. Multiple times."

"For the last two years of multiple times," he whispered and stroked her hair back and swept his fingers over her jaw. "I love bedding you and breaking the rules."

She leaned into his fingers and smiled up at him. "I can't wait to claim you as mine - formally - and bed you to break the rules for eternity."

Sebastian kissed her tenderly as they stood beside the closed door and wrapped their arms around each other. "I wish to fuck you now," he whispered. She shuddered at the course language and smiled up at him. "I have claimed you as mine for eternity before all of Hell it seems, so why not wait a bit longer for the Earthy ceremony?"

Mey-Rin pushed him back and laid a peck on his lips. "Because I will be showing sooner then we anticipate if we wait another month. Sebastian, we already put it off a month - I'm close to three months along, and you know even the Lady Elizabeth will be suspicious when I am suddenly having a baby after only six months of marriage."

"Posh, tradition," he muttered. He put his hand over the small bump he and Mey-Rin had worked hard - delightfully, sinfully, enjoyably hard - to produce after he repaired her womb over the course of two months of steady love making and using her mark to heal her wounds. After her damaged womb was repaired, her monthly came and they went to Sebastian's friend - the Undertaker, who Mey-Rin had already knew from the many times their Master had consulted the odd man - and he had delighted in asking her very personal questions, finally clapping his hands and laughing. "She can become pregnant soon after her menstruation is done! Well done, Sebastian, well done."

Now, on their wedding day, Sebastian and Mey-Rin stood in one of the many bedrooms of the Phantomhive Manor and stared into each other's eyes, smiling slowly and kissing lazily. Mey-Rin finally pulled back, her face flush with heat and her body on fire with both need and longing. Some of it was sexual need and longing, some of it was merely to be in his embrace and openly called the Butler's Wife.

"You need to get dressed," he whispered finally.

"And you," she said back, looking up at him. "Are you getting to the church with the Earl and his family?"

"Yes," Sebastian said, slowly letting her go. "And you will come with Finny and Bard. I wish we could have simply had it here, in our gardens. A church is too much."

"Worried we will burst in sinful flames?"

He laughed a bit and kissed her head. "That could be the first of many Hellish fires we face. Could be good to get some over with."

Mey-Rin pursed her lips and sighed; as they worked toward the wedding, they had discussed not only their future, but also eternity as a Demon's Human. She felt her mark tingle and looked up sharply, her lover sheepishly smiling at her.

"A reminder I have you."

"As if I could forget," she said, shaking her head a bit. "Go. Dress. I have a wedding gown to put on."

Sebastian pretended to crane his neck to search for it and Mey-Rin swatted at his chest and covered his eyes, giggling. "Darling! At least this tradition is to be accepted and not tainted!"

"You could be wearing your night robe, and you would look beautiful."

"You insisted I don't wear it anymore, rather show off my slowly growing belly when we are alone."

"Ah, yes… well," he kissed her once more. "I will find you at the church."

"Steal me from the groom?"

"If he looks like a right demon, I promise."

"Even if not, steal me."

"Yes, Mistress."

Mey-Rin leaned on the door with a heavy and dreamy sigh. Her sweet confections had given her a much better future then she had ever dreamed. She looked toward the closed closet and slowly smiled; a wedding dress that fit over her body, a full, repaired, pregnant body. She held her hands over her stomach and smiled down at the tiny invader they had both happily welcomed when they discovered it had come. Mey-Rin looked at her silver band and smiled wider; a mother and a lover, a wife and a maid. Her life was always a bit confusing, and even now, in what was perhaps the most turbulent time, she never felt calmer. She was marrying the man she had fallen in love with many years prior, and had discovered he had fallen for her as well. Shrugging off her robe Mey-Rin pulled the dress slip on and worked to step into the skirts. How long had it taken Sebastian to fall in love with her? She glanced at the mirror and smiled as she pulled the ties and tucked them inside.

"Never you mind," she told herself, "he is yours now. And forever. Literally," she added as she turned and glanced back to where they had been standing half an hour earlier.

"Mey-Rin?"

Mey-Rin turned and pulled the top closer to her, even so it was only Lady Elizabeth who was calling her. She smiled and the masters' wife came in, carrying her own child, now three months old. "Oh look who is awake!" Mey-Rin cooed as she put the top down and walked over to the smiling baby in her Lady's arms. "Oh so awake."

"Very," Lady Elizabeth said, sighing as Mey-Rin took the tiny Phantomhive. "But we have to get you married and soon have one as well."

Mey-Rin blushed; she looked down and smiled almost as if she could see her own tiny baby growing, delightfully and unexpectedly inside her. "Just need to get this dress on, and then I am ready," she merely replied. "I though you were going with the Earl and Sebastian."

"I was, but you need someone who can fluff out your gown properly. I don't think Bard or Finny could do it," Lady Elizabeth said, sliding her child back into her arms and adjusting some pieces of Mey-Rin's wedding gown. "And, we ladies have to stick together."

Mey-Rin met her Lady's eyes and nodded. "Shall we?"

Lady Elizabeth Phantomhive smiled back and nodded, her eyes welling with tears. "You are the most beautiful bride I have ever seen. Sebastian is even luckier then he knows."

As Mey-Rin finally was getting into the carriage, Finny and Lady Elizabeth in the carriage and Bard driving, her stomach began to dance, and as she clutched her stomach and played with Baby Phantomhive, she knew her life was going to become even more exciting then she and Sebastian had ever hoped.

* * *

Sebastian pulled her back towards him, the music floating around them. Mey-Rin looked up at him and let out a sigh; his red eyes were staring deeply into hers. She sighed and once more let herself float around the fairy tale that had become her reality. Her favorite confectionary cook was watching her, the smallest of movements he matched, and drew her closer to himself as they had walked down the aisle, bound both in body and soul, and on Earth. They had kissed soundly as they had made their way back to the Manor, the Earl and the others either walking or riding in the second carriage, leaving the newly married couple to smile and stare at one another. Mey-Rin had longed to be alone with her Demonic lover and eternal partner, but the wedding feast was for all to enjoy, not just theirs alone. That dining pleasure was for later.

"Tell me what you are thinking," she whispered as the band picked up a bit.

"Nothing you would care to hear in the middle of a crowd," he breathed into her hair. "Unless you wish to show everyone the finest meal we have made yet."

Mey-Rin pulled at his tail coat harder and molded herself to his front, not missing the heavy curve of his cock pushing at his pants. "I don't know if I have the ingredients for such a meal," she said as she kissed his chin. "Perhaps we should check?"

"After this last round," he said, kissing her forehead and then her mouth soundly. "Can't be rushing off quiet yet."

"Perhaps a quick trip to the ladies room?"

Sebastian kissed her as the band finished. "I will find you."

"Please, do," she whispered and kissed him again. She turned and saw her family clapping along with several guests that the Earl and Lady Phantomhive had invited. Mey-Rin blushed and ducked her head, walking swiftly out the hall and into the small corridor that lead to the bathroom on the opposite side of the grand entrance.

The air seemed to grow thicker as Mey-Rin opened the bathroom door and suddenly there was a presence behind her. She gasped and turned and was met with the dark suit of her now husband. She looked up and worked her lips into a small 'o' even as his body pushed her back into the bathroom and closed the door.

"How did… you…"

"I am fast," he merely said, a thickness to his voice. Mey-Rin smiled wider now; that was his tone when they were not alone and he wanted to be. She pulled his jacket off as he leaned down and kissed her roughly. "I don't want to be fast right now though," he added.

Mey-Rin yanked her skirts up, cursing her many layers that made her push further and further before she found the hem and dragged them up, watching and licking her lips as Sebastian simply undid his pants, letting them drop. His hands gathered the skirts up and he pushed her against the wall, slipping his arms around her waist, lifting her up, as he pushed the fabric up. Mey-Rin fought to push them down from her face.

"If this came off…" she muttered as Sebastian rubbed his cock along her weeping sex. His eyes flashed and she had to place her hands on his shoulders and shake her head. "No. We can't repair it if you do that." She leaned into him as he pushed up, and she moaned as his cock slammed into her and her lips slammed into his. "Tonight…"

"Yes, Sponge Cake, tonight."

Mey-Rin shuddered, and it wasn't the orgasm that was building. Sebastian had become more possessive and more attentive to her needs and how her body adjusted to his own needs as well. Their love making, their cooking in their secret bed as lovers, had built to a frenzy, now that they were pregnant. Sebastian nipped at her mark a few times when they made slow love, and would place his hands on her breasts as he slammed into her, forcing her to bury her face in the pillows to scream her desire. Her body was stronger as their child grew day by day, making Mey-Rin able to take him as he sometimes didn't control his Demonic side.

"I love you," he whispered as he kissed her and his cock flew in and out of her sensitive sex. "My human."

"My demon," she moaned as she hooked her legs around his waist and her back ground into the wall. "My lover."

There was no slow and loving moment as they huffed into one another, their bodies demanding and needy. Mey-Rin held the steady gaze of her lover, as they had first done when he had dined on her sex, her Victorian Sponge Cake, and again as she took his Eclair. They had tipped over as they had made love for the first time, Sebastian's careful efforts to keep his true self from her. Mey-Rin's need for her new found lover and sweets maker grew and soon they were sharing nights and then days of passion, laying in each others arms, sometimes naked, sometimes not, always feeling safe, and simply talked, or relaxed in their own minds.

"Fuck," Sebastian whispered as he buried his face into her neck. "We have been discovered to not be at the dance."

"How… oh…" Mey-Rin whispered. She shuddered again; finally becoming aware of Sebastian's Demonic side meant he knew things, felt things, and could do things, no human could. She often wondered if she ever would be able to hear better once she gave birth to a Demon's child. But her thoughts were banished as Sebastian pulled her from the wall and held her, thrusting repeatedly into her hungry sex. "How much longer?"

"A few minutes."

"Finish," Mey-Rin whispered as she nipped at his ear, her body floating on the endless roll of ecstasy. "Finish and I will clean you. I don't mind being found on my knees worshiping my husband."

"You will lick my Minced Beef clean of the gravy?"

Mey-Rin clung harder to her lover and giggled into his neck as they both climaxed. "As long as you are drowning my Eggs, I am fine with that arrangement."

"You are truly a fine cook," Sebastian breathed as his cock exploded again and again into his human. "And I will relish dining on anything you set before me." He bit her lip as he kissed her deeply and sighed. "My love, we must truly now finish."

Mey-Rin kissed him slowly as he placed her on her feet and slipped out, leaving them to cling to one another. "Promise me, for the next week, we don't stop," she sighed as he gathered his pants and she smoothed her dress back.

"Never, not even for Hell itself."

She gave him a look and shook her head. "No, for them, we will stop, pound them to small pieces, and continue."

He gave a small laugh and nodded. "If that is what you wish."

A knock on the door was their alert that someone had found them. Mey-Rin walked to the sink and began to wash her hands as Sebastian opened the door, finding a pensive looking Earl.

"Your party is almost over," he said, glancing back and forth between the pair. "Is everything… okay?"

"I just spilled some wine on my dress," Mey-Rin said smoothly. "Sebastian was concerned it would stain and made sure to get me here as soon as possible."

The Earl's face slowly regained colour and he nodded. "All is better?"

Mey-Rin looked at Sebastian and smiled. "Yes, it is much, much better now."

The Earl nodded again and turned. "Ah, the wedding guests…"

"We are done here," Mey-Rin said, slipping her arm around Sebastian and smiling up at him. "Are they ready to retire?"

"Yes, I dare say we all are. A long day," the Earl said as he smoothed his own impressive suit and looked at Sebastian. "And a long week to come without you."

"Of course, my lord."

The men stared at each other and finally the Earl nodded. "Well, I suppose we best get back. And we can retire to our places."

Sebastian guided Mey-Rin out and the three of them stood beside Lady Phantomhive and waved the guests back to their carriages, while Bard and Finny flitted around and cleaned the reception hall, placing cups and plates on the platters and carefully bringing them back down to the kitchen. Mey-Rin and Sebastian thanking them, smiling and happily parting with mostly their employers friends and acquaintances.

As the last pair drifted into the night, the Earl sent his wife to bed before him and he watched as the Lady Phantomhive walked away from them.

"I guess… well, now you too also know," he said at last, turning to Mey-Rin, and nodding knowingly to Sebastian. "You should know you make him very happy. Happier then I have ever seen one such as Sebastian be," he added, glancing at his Butler again.

Mey-Rin frowned. "My lord?"

"Sebastian is a Demon," the Earl said softly, leaning in, despite that they were alone. "You know that now."

"Oh, yes, of course," she said, even so long ago Sebastian had revealed himself to her and had told her what the conditions for their courting were, to hear the words that reminded her that her Butler, lover, baker, was not, in fact, human as she and the Earl were still foreign. He was far from being a Demon - most of the time. "Yes, it seems as if we do both know that. I… simply forget at times."

The Earl cleared his throat. "And even now that you know? You gladly spend a lifetime with him?"

"My lord?" Sebastian asked. "You said if I trusted her, and told her, you would be protecting us. And, pardon me, but should that question not been asked before today?"

"I did and I will," the Earl said. He glanced back at Sebastian and gave a small smile. "I too forget sometimes what exactly is the nature of your business. A Demon with two mortal humans," he shook his head. He looked at Mey-Rin for a moment and added, "I can tell you I paid a price upfront for my Butler, I wonder what you, Mey-Rin, have paid, or will pay for this partnership."

"Actually," Sebastian said, standing a bit straighter. "Mey-Rin is my wife, in every way. She has been sealed, in a different way, to me. As I am faithful to carry out your commands, my lord, so I will be faithful to do her bidding. Her happiness and desires, in Hell and on Earth, will be granted."

"Not in Heaven?" the Earl said smiling a bit.

"No, I gave that up when I let a Demon pursue me to the point of marriage," Mey-Rin said finally. She shrugged and looked at the two men and added as she laid her head on her lovers shoulder, "I have a better angel then any they may offer."

The Earl stilled and slowly smiled, nodding as if he was mulling over the words himself. "Off to bed, and then to figure out how to adjust to our new lives. A Demon Butler and human Maid, no different then any other day. Do I have to worry about…"

"We will continue to conduct ourselves with the utmost decorum and care, my lord," Sebastian swiftly answered. He slid his gaze to his now wife and smiled. "We shall keep our married lives to ourselves."

The Earl smiled and nodded again. "Well, congratulations and I guess Hell got a bit more crowded," he added hugging Mey-Rin again. He pulled back and smiled. "Honestly, you are aware of all the mood swings of the Butler? He can be demanding sometimes."

Mey-Rin smiled at her employer and then turned back to her husband. Smiling wider and with a glint, she took in a breath. "Oh I can be just as moody and demanding if needed. We have learned a lot about each other as we courted, no worries my lord. I know exactly what I fell for."


	13. Fruit Spread

Sebastian and Mey-Rin spent their honeymoon near the coast, a few hours trains journey away. Sebastian had packed their cases, efficiently and effortlessly, knowing they would not need much, and if they did, he would gladly buy anything Mey-Rin requested.

Mey-Rin lay in the bed, their baby making her a bit miserable and demanded she simply rest, sleep, and not do much eating, a light blanket around her waist and looked at the open window, smelling the ocean air drifting in, mingling with the bright early afternoon sun. She shifted and laid her left hand over her stomach. Her repaired womb, once mindlessly butchered by a "doctor" who was more then eager to help rid men of the unnecessarily burdensome side effects of reproducing, was fully repaired and now was working to make a wanted baby healthy and strong. She looked down at her hand, at the small bump on her perfectly fit body, and smiled.

"You will be a joy to the Phantomhive family as much as Baby Phantomhive is to his parents," she whispered to her unborn - first of many she silently added to herself. She heard the door to their suite open and looked beyond to the slightly open door and waited with bated breath to watch her lover, husband, and Demon come back to her. And Sebastian did not disappoint. He pushed the door open and stuck his head in, his eyes lingering over her half naked body before dragging them up, and meeting her gaze.

"My sweet loves," he said, smiling and presenting a tray of fruits and dips. "Some food?"

Mey-Rin's stomach growled and she sat up a bit. "I will not say no. Especially if I get a handsome man to feed it to me." She smiled and sat up a bit more, moving the pillows as she glancing at the tray. "Oh my, sir, what kind of food is this? I am not sure what all this is," she replied, fluttering her eyelashes and giggling as Sebastian sat the tray on the night stand and sat next to her.

"Oh, good thing I am an expert in food."

"Mm… yes, good thing," she muttered as their lips met. "I do love how you take care of me. Mostly I love how you know how to love me."

Sebastian blushed a bit and picked up a strawberry and dipped it into the creame and turned and presented it to her. "I am simply one hell of a lover."

She bit down on the juicy fruit and nodded. "Yes, yes you are."

"Oh, dear, a small spill," he whispered as he pulled the non-edible part away from her mouth. His tongue snaked out as he licked her chin, and ended with a small kiss on her lips. "Strawberries are very nice tasting."

Mey-Rin glanced at the tray and smiled. "And those other fruits? Are they also nice tasting?"

He picked up a grape and popped it in his mouth. He chewed it thoughtfully and looked at her. "I think it may be good as well." He put another one in his mouth but did not chew it, instead he leaned into her and pushed it into her mouth, his hands now on either side of her hips, her own hands on his shoulders as they kissed deeper.

"Delicious," she moaned.

Sebastian smiled and leaned back, bringing a melon square up to her shoulder and tracing her collar bone, and licking the juices left behind as he trailed the fruit further down toward her breasts.

"Oh… gods!" Mey-Rin gasped as he circled her breast and pressed it into her right nipple. "Eclair!"

"Mmm... I forgot to bring one on this tray."

"Love… just keep sucking the fruit away, I know where I can find the most satisfying Eclair I have ever had," she moaned as he moved down her body with a new piece of fruit. She bucked up as his fingers pushed the piece into her mouth and his other hand pushed into her sex. She moaned around his lips and closed her eyes. Sex was exquisitely like torture as he slowed down. She reached for his pants and bit her lip as he moved to lay her down and he moved to straddle her hips.

He continued with another strawberry and a few grapes, pushing them around her body and into her mouth, both arousing her and feeding her. Sebastian smiled as they freed his cock, and he stood and watched with equally hungry eyes as he stripped to be as naked as she was.

"I get to cook for you for eternity," he whispered, once more moving to straddle her. His cock laid on her stomach and he smiled as his hands came up and brushed her breasts. "Anything I want, I can feed it to you."

"I'll gladly take it all."

He smiled and leaned down into her face and kissed her nose, ending with a small nip. "As I will gladly take anything you offer me. Every inch of your body will soon be able to walk through the fires of Hell, fully protected by me." He stroked his mark on her inner thigh and watched as she shuddered in pleasure. He placed a hand on their growing child. "My love, and my child, all for eternity."

Mey-Rin sighed happily at that statement. She slide her hands down his thighs and looked at her lover. "Sebastian?"

His eyes met hers. "Yes?"

"Will I be… different once our child is born?"

"Ah… well the Undertaker said that you would be more… solid." He smiled a bit and then slide down a bit more, his hard cock drifting toward her slowly weeping sex. "You would be unharmed by a Demon's cock and even maybe able to have another child if we wished."

She sighed as his cock teased her again. "You wouldn't have to hold back?"

He slipped his cock head in and smiled down, as he leaned over her. "I haven't held anything of myself back since I told you what I was. I simply have no desire to bring the Demon out when I am laying in you." He slowly pushed into her and her eyes fluttered closed at the familiar and delicious feeling. "But should sometimes I need you badly and if my nature comes out, like when I wish to make complicated and multi-course meals, your body would meet me, much easier than it does now." He kissed her on the lips soundly and smiled as she looked at him. "A few changes will also happen, like your mark will be seen by any Demon who comes for us, as they see the one on our Master. Your body will not be in pain when you have your monthlies. Or, if you desire, we can rid the monthlies all together, as you once suggested."

Mey-Rin gasped as he slid deeper and clung to his arms as they wrapped around her. Her legs locked behind him and she met his eager thrusts, the building of their lust and love soon consuming them to the point where she was silently gasping for air, her body rolling on the tides of orgasms, and Sebastian's cock releasing his seed.

Mey-Rin moaned into his shoulder as she rolled over to her side, stilling. Sebastian could give her a large family. Many children. Her body would be able to show their love in outward ways. She looked up at him as his eyes closed and they parted, his cock slipping out slowly of her sex.

"Our children - they will be Demon offspring I know. But…" she searched for a good question and bit her lip. "What will they be?"

Sebastian opened his eyes and pulled her closer. "A special kind of fallen. Demon lovers birth half-demons, who live long lives, take on multiple lovers through their lifetimes, and produce children. They will be strong like I am, but gentle and human like you."

She stared into the beautiful face of her lover and the father of her child - and all the other children they would wish to produce. "Half and half?"

"Mostly," he shrugged. "Pass as human, but have a few things only Demons can do. Like take souls, just not as strongly as I. They may even make men and woman fall for them, perhaps not hurt them as I have. Or maybe they too will find a human and make a deal, convert them into their lifetime partners."

"They will die?"

Sebastian gathered her into his arms and sighed. "Yes, our children will die - one day. I marked you in my Demonic state as mine, making you an immortal human, claiming you as my mate - for eternity. It's one of the ways for my abilities to be transferred to you, connecting us. I can feel you… stronger then before. As you knew when I was around even when you wore your glasses all the time, so I can know where you are. I knew where you were."

"Sebastian Michaelis, are you saying you sometimes purposefully were waiting for me to fall and catch me?" His blush told her yes. Mey-Rin brushed his chest lightly with her fingers and turned back to the almost empty tray of fruits. She sat up and took the bowl of dipping creame and dug her finger into it, licking it off her finger and sliding her eyes up and down her lovers body. "A punishment for that times we could have begun our baking sooner."

It was Sebastian's turn to moan as she again dipped her finger into the bowl and spread it around his nipples. His fingers dug into the sheets as she leaned down and swirled her tongue around them as he had done to her. Mey-Rin smiled as she pushed a grape in her mouth and pressed it into his, repeating the acts from earlier. Now the sun had faded and the breeze had picked up. She reached over her lover and her breasts ticked his bare chest, making her shiver as she turned on the side lamp on low.

"I think the rest of the creame should not go to waste…" she whispered as she scooped up the rest from the bowl and pretended to really consider where to put it. She looked at Sebastian, his eyes turning deeper shades of red and flecking into pink. She licked her lips and squirmed; that look was pure lust and utter Demonic need. She snorted and trailed her sticky hand down to his cock, wrapping her fingers and the creame around his hard member. "Ah, perfect fit."

"Mey-Rin," he whispered, his voice laced and heavy with the need to thrust into her warm body. "Sponge Cake…"

"Oh, dear, my Eclair is rather messy," she simply said and held his gaze as she turned her head and licked up the underside of his hard cock. "I don't have gloves to wear, so I better clean it first."

"Fuck," he hissed.

"Yes, my love, fuck."

Their hot gazes never left the other, and Mey-Rin hummed down on his cock as she did so. She smiled; if she was not already nearly four months along, this one night of passionate sex would have sealed her pregnancy for sure. They had spent most of their honeymoon in the bed, lustily taking their meals on each other's bodies. Of course they had to dine on real food, Sebastian insisted, and they did venture out a few times. But Mey-Rin would pull him into the shadows, or Sebastian would pull her into his arms, and they soon were flying back to the room, the bed, barely containing their naked lust and love.

"I'm cumming."

Mey-Rin clamped her hand on the base of the cock and looked up sharply. "No."

His eyes flashed and he let out a breath and bucked into her hand. "Love…"

"No," she said again. "This is for us, for our eternity."

"And so there will be many times still to come," he breathed. She glanced down at his hands, balled into the sheets. "Please, my Sponge Cake, finish me."

"I'm not very hungry to take you in my mouth." She kissed him and smiled a bit into his neck. "The wrong place to put your ingredients."

She sat up and unwrapped her hands, licking them off of all the sticky creame, saliva, and the globs of pre-cum that had spilled from his hardened cock. She rocked up to her knees and swung her left leg over his hips and smiled as his hands came to rest, digging into her flesh, on her hips. He slammed up as she slammed down and they both let out small screams of utter satisfaction.

She looked down and shook out her hair, letting it ripple down her neck and over her shoulders a bit. "Fuck me. Hard."

"Yes… Mistress."

And he wrapped his arms around her, his dark wings flying from his body, his cock expanding, as they dragged her body fast over his cock, her folds open and wet, sucking him in, every inch, deep and fast, securing their need to slam into the other, as Sebastian let his cum fly into the body of his eternal Human, his eternal mate, into the womb he had knitted back together with care, only to place a child in it, and would do so as many times as was asked.

The black feathers spread around them as she bounced on his cock, her breasts taunt and hard, dragged up and down the equally taunt and hard chest of her Demon lover, husband, and confection maker. They stared into each others eyes, wide with lust, need, love, and complete openness, as they often were. Their slams rocked the bed, making it splinter slowly as they worked to press down Sebastian's unholy need to cum deep inside his lover, while drawing out Mey-Rin's orgasms, longer, faster, deeper, and more satisfying then before.

Sebastian's form went black as he came, erupting deep into her occupied womb, coating their child, making it stronger. Mey-Rin's own body tipped back as she blacked out with pleasure, nothing passing in her mind but the intensity of the man below her, around her, and always with her.

* * *

Long after they made love again, the newly wed couple lay simply kissing lazily and talking in hushed tones about their new, open life. Suddenly, Mey-Rin sat up and looked down at Sebastian and smiled wider.

"Oh, I am in trouble," Sebastian laughed. "What is it my love?"

"When we arrive home tomorrow, we should get up and make the family a large meal. A thank you for everything."

Sebastian's hands glided up her bare arms and he nuzzled into her neck. "Am I to understand you want to make real food?"

She shot him a glance and turned to face him. "Of course! I'm not sharing my secret cooking passion with anyone else."

"You better not. You are mine."

"As you are mine," she said, kissing him deeply. "I was thinking of making something so the Master doesn't feel as if our duties are different, maybe even as a reward if Bard didn't burn the kitchen while were away for a week? I am sure they have been worried about keeping the Manor running. Imagine only having Bard and Finny to care for the place! And I am sure the Earl and Lady Elizabeth may wish to try to expand their family again soon - peace of mind that we are back and secure may add to that."

"They have their own recipes," Sebastian replied, sliding his tongue over her neck and kissing her. "I dare say it has worked for them. Lady Elizabeth was expecting two months after their wedding."

"And we wed while pregnant," she whispered as she laid back down on the bed, in his arms. "Are you ready to go back home?"

"I am ready to be able to walk to the same room proudly and have everyone know that you belong to me."

"Possessive."

"Very," he breathed as he curled her into him. "Now, sleep my sweet love. We will not be able to relax and do nothing but enjoy baking for a while. We return to our duties as Phantomhive servants."

Mey-Rin picked up one of his hands and settled it over her stomach. "As long as you are baking with me, and you don't mind my messing it up, I don't care how long we have to wait until another week of simple ecstasy happens."

"I'll gladly bake with you anytime," he said, kissing her and sliding his hands around her body, pulling the blankets back around her and listening to her steady breathing and the fluttering heartbeat of his unborn child.

A Demon-Human child.

His and his lovers best creation from their extensively sweet collection.

Sebastian kissed his now wife, his eternal mate, and the maid he loved. He spread his hand over the very objects he never thought he wanted, both the woman and the child. He closed his eyes and sighed, a small prick of something beyond and old feeling crept into his being as he held his human. He pulled the blankets around them as if he could hide, and looked past the now closed window into the dark sky.

"My sweet collection of emotions and desires will never be taken," he muttered in his Demonic tongue. "No matter who comes, we will continue to be there for one another. My humans and my family."

A wind slapped against the window and Sebastian turned to pull his lover closer. "I will be hers as she is mine - for eternity."

* * *

**Awww... my sweet (haha!) pair. Don't worry... I am cooking up a few other chapters where we have baby and some more yummies...**


End file.
